


Bullet of Love

by Lawral



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, paily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawral/pseuds/Lawral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige McCullers is new to Rosewood PD. Toby's new partner doesn't make a very good first impression upon meeting Emily Fields. After being set up on a date by a mutual friend, the two ultimately fall for each other. However when Emily receives a threatening message, she begins to worry that Paige is a cheater. What will happen when Emily comes face to face with Paige's past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was unseasonably warm for the time of year in Rosewood. In fact winter as a whole had been uncharacteristic for Pennsylvania with temperatures not once going below forty-three degrees during the day. The sky had deceived the population only once with a drizzle of snow flurries but even that had just lasted an hour or so. 

Friday night was no different. The air was chilly but still. Paige McCullers sat on the hard, wooden bench in the rear of Rosewood's Police department. She'd spent the first few moments of her wait watching some of the other officers. A group of four hovered around a computer monitor on the left side of the room, laughing at some video of a rookie getting playfully hazed. Apparently the rookie was among the four as one of the guys got to his feet and started bowing as the group laughed.

That had been nearly ten minutes ago. The group had moved on. Paige remained. 

She prayed this wasn't an indication of what she'd gotten into; she'd heard of Rosewood's idealistic history. Pulling her cuffs from their case, Paige began a rhythm of twirling one around her finger a few times before pushing the teeth through the housing. She was bored. 

Atlantic City had always been so busy. Paige had to actively concentrate to recall the layout of her last station house; she'd always been on the streets. The seemingly quiet life she was now faced with unnerved her for some reason.

"MaCall!"

Paige jumped and nearly flung her cuffs across the bench at the sudden, unexpected summons. She was just able to catch the metal rings as a head poked out from the doorway to her right. "Are you the transfer?"

"Yes, sir." Paige acknowledged as she rose to her feet and quickly tucked her cuffs back into the case on her right hip. "Paige McCullers."

"Inside." The head disappeared from the doorway just as quickly as it had appeared. Paige straightened her slacks around her waist before picking up her brand new cover and following directions.

Once inside she was able to study the man closer. He appeared to be in his early-fifties with greying brown hair, a thick waist and tired eyes. He took a seat behind a large desk and pulled open a file. She took the few moments while he read to study his desk. It was unkempt with a handful of open case-files, several dried up ink pens, two photos of what she assumed was his family and an empty cheeseburger wrapper.

"McCullers, right." He mumbled as he reminded himself of her accomplishments. "A year in A.C., two meritorious notations in that time. Correct?"

"Yes, sir." Paige nodded slightly as her gaze settled on the gold placard bearing his name: Captain K. Rowe. 

The captain lifted a paper and scanned another page. "I see that you requested a transfer but didn't specify your reason. Care to share?"

"Not at the moment, sir." Paige stated before relenting with vagueness. "Irreconcilable differences."

Captain Rowe pursed his lips before closing the file and tossing it on another desk behind him. "Very well. Welcome to Rosewood. I'm sure you know about the latter of command. I'm always here, of course, should you require." The man seemed to be delivering a rather dull speech as if hoping he could bore her enough to never approach him with a problem. "Cavanaugh! You'll be partnered with one of my best. Local boy, knows the town better than anyone on the force."

"You rang," A low, monotonous voice came from behind her. Paige turned. Her surprise was evident as the man at the door fought off laughter.

"Eh, Lurch. Meet McCullers; show her the ropes, yea." Rowe nodded toward Paige. "And tell that fiancée of yours, she's in deep for missing Estelle's New Years party."

The man chuckled as he nodded in return, “You got it, Cap.”

Paige strode out of the room behind her new partner as Captain Rowe began to dig around his desk mumbling something about knowing he’d had a cup of coffee somewhere. From behind him Paige began to size up her new partner. He wasn’t much taller than her, wasn’t much older either; even through his uniform she could tell that he was lean but muscular. Cavanaugh was polar opposites from her last partner in Atlantic City. She had been an overweight, lazy cry baby.

“So what’s the plan?” Paige asked as the pair walked out into the main squad room. 

“Well,” Cavanaugh said as he ducked into a u-shaped cubicle with two computers, two swivel chairs and a printer sitting against the cubicle wall opposite the tiny entrance. His desk was clean and organized. Paige noticed a few framed photographs on the desk between his computer monitor and his desk phone along with a small potted ivy plant. “That one’s yours.” He pointed to the bare desk opposite his. “We’re on patrol tonight. Boring, tedious work but someone has to do it.”

Paige stood awkwardly behind her partner as he bent down, opened a drawer, retrieved his weapon and holstered it. “I think that’s the first normal thing I’ve heard since I walked into the building.”

“Yo, Cavanaugh!” 

Paige looked in the direction of the outcry as her partner rose back to full height, looking in the direction of his name. In the front of the office stood another young, dark skinned officer with his hand resting on the shoulder of a young girl with blonde-brown hair and a bored expression. She could instantly see the change in her partner’s demeanor. He audibly sighed as he nodded toward the other officer, “We got it.”

Once more Paige found herself following her partner as he approached the girl. She turned her gaze as he stopped in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest and bending slightly. “Don’t you have a curfew?”

“Oh, Toby, you’re such a superb detective.” The girl quipped. 

Toby sighed ever so softly as he rose up, taking a step toward her and turned her around by the shoulder. “Come on,” He told her as he lead the way to the front door.  
Again Paige found herself a spectator as she followed behind her new partner and the mysterious girl. By estimation she couldn’t make herself believe that the girl was his daughter; then again, Toby could be blessed with younger looks. 

“Are you kidding me?” Paige was drawn back into her surroundings as Toby stood holding open the back door to a cruiser. “The back? What if my friends see?”

“Relax, Lex.” Toby breathed, rolling his neck. “It’ll go with the image you’re trying to achieve. You can even sit on your hands to make it look realistic if you want.”

With a groan, Lex climbed into the back seat, buckled her seat belt and ducked down as low as she possibly could. Toby caught Paige’s eye as he closed the door, winking quickly as he swung the keys around his finger and proceeded around the back of the cruiser toward the driver's door, “Just a quick stop and we’ll be on our way to boredom.”

“Does that come with stale donuts and really bad coffee?” 

“No,” Toby shook his head, opening his door. “No, those rewards are reserved for stakeouts.”

Paige laughed as she climbed into the passenger seat, buckled herself in before glancing over her shoulder to the girl. She had already forfeited herself to blankly staring out the windows at the town square. Paige had only been in the small town for a few days; long enough to unpack and arrange her loft apartment, find a peaceful trail through the park and a patch of woods to jog twice a day, as well as fall in love with the coffee shop that doubled as a small bookstore. 

“So,” Toby spoke as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto Main Street. “McCullers, was it? Where was your last assignment?”

“Atlantic City,” She answered before receiving a low whistle. “Sixteen months.”

Toby’s reaction, from what she could see in the dark cabin of the vehicle, showed how impressed he seemed to be of his new partner. He gazed in his side mirror as he turned into a residential area. “Well I hope you won’t be too devastated at the lack of excitement here in Rosewood.”

Silent memories appeared instantly within her cerebral cortex. Judgemental, disgusted eyes leered at her as she shifted slightly, holding her right side as a dull phantom ache resonated from just below her ribcage. “I think I can do without excitement for awhile.”

Toby glanced toward her, instantly noting her tone and the mystery that lived just below the surface of them. “Hey,” Turning his attention back to the road, he made a left: Serenity Lane. “You alright?”

“Mhmm,” Paige nodded, smoothing her uniform down over the area. “Career hazard.”

“Shot, huh?”

Again, she nodded silently. “About three months ago.”

Toby stopped the car against the curb in front of a two-story light colored home. In the darkness, Paige couldn’t exactly make out the actual color. “Be right back,” Paige nodded as Toby got out of the car. A few moments later the door behind her opened and the young girl retreated without a word. 

“Alright, Lex,” Toby spoke before closing the door and muffling his voice. “You know that you’re suppose to be home by eight…”

His voice faded as he led the girl up the walkway. Paige looked down at the computer between the two seats and typed in the time of their stop. Glancing back up, Toby was standing at the open doorway with a slender woman. The dark-haired girl had her arms crossed over her chest and looked inside the house before speaking. Toby suddenly looked toward the car and held his hand up, causing the girl to look in her direction before nodding slightly. Toby took a half step forward, kissed her on the cheek and made his way back toward the cruiser. 

“Your fiancee, I assume.” Paige smiled as he returned to his seat.

“Huh,” Toby looked past his partner as the woman remained in the doorway. “Emily? No, she’s just a friend. She’s my fiancee’s best friend, too, actually.”

“You’re best friends with your fiancee’s best friend?” Paige inquired. 

Toby smiled, buckling his belt once more and held up a hand as farewell. “It’s a long story.”

 

The week passed peacefully, aside from a few curfew violations. Friday had arrived, along with a shift change for the two partners. Toby sat at his desk, typing away on his computer while his phone seemed to be glued to his ear. From the sound of the conversation he was talking to his fiancee, Spencer, making dinner plans. “No, babe, I’m about to leave. Yeah.” Paige turned her seat around and leaned back as she watched her partner. He had finally proceeded to logging out of his computer and was gathering the paperwork to stuff in his desk drawer. 

Climbing to his feet, Toby noticed Paige looking up at him with a small smile. “She’s had a busy week. Second semester of law school and already she’s looking into internships, in true Hastings fashion.” He pat at his pockets as if going through a checklist in his mind: keys, wallet, phone. “We’re going to grab dinner at the Grille; if you don’t have any plans--”

“Oh, no.” Paige shook her head, looking at her desk. “I think I’m just going to go home, maybe have a beer or two.” 

Toby nodded silently, looking around the small cubicle they shared. “You ever thought of putting a little personal touch to your desk?”

Once more she gazed across Toby’s desk at the photographs of a girl she could only assume to be Spencer, along with one in a black frame of Toby dressed in his uniform with two girls on either side of him. “I don’t really have any family.” 

Paige briefly thought of the two people who had brought her up into the world. She wasn’t sure she could actually call them parents when they’d made a habit of dropping her at some relative's house for the weekends. Once she’d turned fourteen and was able to relatively take care of herself, they’d stopped doing that. Paige had spent most of her high school years living in the family home all on her own. The only thing her parents had been good for was paying bills and providing her with shelter while she took care of herself.

“Cavanaugh, McCullers,” Another officer leaned his arms along the top of their cubicle wall. “Got a call about another teenage party over on Townsend.”

“Shit,” Toby mumbled looking at his watch. “Spence is going to kill me.”

“Why?” Paige chuckled lightly. 

Her partner sighed as he pulled out his phone. “Clarke helps me intercede the noise complaints on the weekends.” Noticing his partner’s confused gaze, Toby dropped his hands to explain further. “Lex, the girl you met the other night, she’s my friend Emily’s foster-daughter. She’s been acting out a lot lately and hanging around an older, influential crowd of kids; she’s already been kicked out of two homes.”

“Sounds like she needs some discipline.” Paige commented.

Toby shook his head. “That’s just it; everyone gives up on her, she’s come to expect it.”

Paige thought about that for a moment. It reminded her of something she’d read back in college. “You know what,” Toby looked up at her as he dialed Spencer’s cell number. “Go ahead; go to your fiancee. I’ll grab Clarke and get Lex.”

 

It had taken a few minutes of convincing before Toby agreed to let Paige and Clarke go to break up the party. The two had taken separate cars- Clarke in a cruiser along with his partner, Paige in her own personal car- to the location of the party. It hadn’t taken a second look to realize that alcohol was being disbursed to the group. Clarke began the tedious task of administering breathalyzer tests. 

“Lex,” Paige grabbed the arm of the familiar girl and pulled her off to the side. “Do you remember me?”

The girl rolled her eyes as she rubbed at her arm. “You’re Toby’s shadow.”

“I’m his partner; he sent me to take you home.” Paige suddenly felt like she was part of an episode of Scared Straight as the young girl crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled something under her breath. “Hey, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Were you drinking?”

She studied the girl as she looked toward the three girls standing in front of Clarke. Paige snapped her fingers in front of her face and asked the question once more.

“Hell no,” Lex whispered harshly. “Are you kidding? That stuff is disgusting and…” She paused before inhaling deep. “No, I wasn’t drinking.”

Paige leaned forward slightly as Clarke stepped up beside them. Lex looked at the device in his hands and looked up at the pair incredulously. “Seriously, I just said-”

“Then you don’t have anything to worry about, do you?” Paige told her. “Blow. If you pass, I’ll take you home; fail and you’ll join your friends at the precinct.” 

Lex growled as she clasped the mouthpiece between her lips and blew into the device. Clarke looked at the readout, showed it to Paige for a moment and then returned to his partner to take the three girls out to their cruiser.

“Okay, let’s go.” Paige said.

“Wait,” Lex cried. “What’s going to happen to my friends?”

Paige grabbed the girl by the shoulder just as Toby had done before and led her out of the house toward her car. “They’ll be taken to the station, fingerprinted, their pictures will be taken. Tomorrow, they’ll go in front of a judge; if they’re extremely lucky they’ll get off with community service. Bright orange vests to catch everyone’s attention while they’re out in broad daylight picking up garbage. Ultimately showing all of Rosewood just how uncool they really are."

Lex looked up at Paige. Instantly the young girl scoffed. "Well maybe not but that is where those girls are headed." Paige opened the passenger door of her car. "Why exactly are you friends with them?"

Lifting a single shoulder in a shrug, Lex spoke as if it was the most obvious reason. "They're cool; they're popular."

“Popular,” Paige mumbled to herself. “Alright, tell me: what do you get from their popularity?”

The girl paused as she slid into the passenger seat and looked out the windshield, completely ignoring the question. Paige nodded, “Thought so.” Closing the passenger door, Paige took the long way around the car. The girl induced memories that Paige had long ago tried to forget. Memories of when she herself had attempted to befriend some older, more popular girls in an attempt to survive high school all on her own.

Paige climbed into the vehicle, started the car and pulled out of the driveway. The ride was silent as the woman made her way across town toward the direction of Serenity Lane. She pulled out her phone and looked at the display screen that showed the route she needed to arrive at the house of Toby’s friend’s house. The girl could only imagine what the reaction Emily would have when a stranger showed up at her door with the girl that she was in charge of.

“Turn right in one hundred feet onto Serenity Lane; your destination is on the right.”

A few moments later, Paige stopped outside the house she’d only seen once before. Outside, the porch light was on and she could see the shadow of a figure walking in front of a window. Lex sighed as she also noticed the shadow. “Looks like your mom is waiting for you.”

“She’s not my mother,” Lex spat, opening the door and climbing out.

Something that Paige couldn’t quite put her finger on nagged at her until she also climbed out of the car and raced after the girl. Toby had mentioned that Lex was only fourteen and the influence that her friends had on her would lead her onto a negative path in life. “What are you doing?” Lex asked as she joined her side.

“Making sure that you understand the consequences of your actions.” Paige told her as she rang the doorbell before Lex could open the door. Perhaps another officer in uniform showing up with the girl would force the woman to really see the seriousness of Lex’s behavior. 

The door opened and Paige was temporarily blinded. “Alexis?” The woman spoke as she made eye contact with the young blonde. However, the name barely registered in Paige’s mind as she looked at the woman in front of her. She had seen her in a photograph on Toby’s desk. Long dark hair, bright brown eyes, beige skin- Emily was beautiful. 

“Officer?” Emily’s tone broke the trance that Paige had seemed to fall into. 

“McCullers,” Paige told her. “Toby asked me to bring Lex home.”

Emily looked relieved and curious at the same time. “Where were you? You were with those girls again, weren’t you?”

“They’re my friends.” Lex spoke, raising her voice defensively.

“Those girls are not your friends,” Paige told her instantly. “How many times did you pretend to drink-”

“You were drinking?” Emily broke in, taking the girl's arm. 

“Luckily, for her, she wasn’t.” Paige answered for the girl. “Do you generally allow her to hang out with older students? Doesn’t her social worker check on her occasionally?”

Emily stiffened as she looked at the woman in front of her. Toby had told her about his new partner but hadn’t mentioned how much of a jerk she was. Reaching out, she ushered the young girl into the doorway. “Living room, now.” The teenager groaned as she disappeared inside the house, leaving the two women staring at each other in the doorway. “Thank you for bringing Lex home; I’ll be sure to talk to Toby. I’d appreciate it if you stayed away from Alexis from now on.”

Paige couldn’t believe the gratuity she was receiving from the woman in front of her. The group of girls that Lex was allowed to be around was infuriating. “I’d appreciate it if you’d keep a closer eye on the company your daughter keeps; it’d sure make my job easier. Probably yours too; unless, of course, you’d rather visit her behind plexiglass in a few years.” Paige smiled lightly. “Have a good night, ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

Paige had survived a solid week in Rosewood; another Saturday had come. Her internal alarm had woke her just minutes before the alarm rang inside the quiet studio apartment that she resided in. Five o’clock had been the beginning of her days since she was fourteen. Pittsburgh had only been five miles from her childhood home. The first day of her Freshman year in high school, a group of girls had introduced her to a small cafe that served the best muffins. It had become her morning ritual to bike into town for a muffin and coffee before returning home to prepare for school.

The ritual had survived through college and into her adult life. Paige got up and pulled out some yoga pants and a pale blue tank top. She put the workout clothes on along with her sneakers. Grabbing her keys and phone from the table next to the door before pulling on a sweatshirt, Paige pulled open the front door, exited, turned once more and locked the door of her third floor apartment.

Paige made her way out into the chill of mid-January Pennsylvania. She decided on a trek through the wooded area next to the park pausing only to watch the colors change in the sky as the sun rose. As she left the park and started back through town the aroma of coffee beckoned her as she came up to the Brew.

"Early riser, huh?" A man, who didn't look much older than herself, asked as she stepped into the empty business. 

Paige looked around briefly, her hand still on the handle of the door. "Are you open?"

"Yeah, yeah." The man smiled, motioning his hands to entice her further inside. "Please, come in. We just opened actually so you'll have first dibs on Aria's buttered croissants."

"Sounds great," Paige smiled as she approached the counter. "As long as a large drip is on the side."

The merchant chuckled as he served the pastry and went to pour the coffee. "Sugar and cream are on the counter," He pointed to the left below a neon sign that read Cafe in green lettering. "Your breakfast total is two-seventy."

Paige handed him a few dollar bills before making her way to the counter, waving off her change. She took a few moments to prepare her coffee before taking the cup and pastry to a couch and sat down. Looking around, Paige found the emptiness relaxing. Normally she would stop in on her way to work and be forced to wait in a line at least three customers deep. "So is it normally this quiet?"

"Well it is only a quarter to seven," He laughed. "Most of the kids don't want to get up before eight on weekends."

Paige shook her head, "No, I mean... Do you run this place all on your own?"

"Oh, God no." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. "No, I do morning shifts on the weekends. My wife normally runs this place. I'm a teacher over at Hollis. So weekends is really when I can get my hands dirty; lets her sleep in and gives her the weekends off."

"Mm, how chivalrous." Paige joked.

Silence filtered through the air as the man simply gazed at her, shifting his position as the counter top dug into his buttocks. "You," He began. "You look familiar but at the same time, you don't. Do you go to Hollis?"

Paige shook her head, lowering her cardboard coffee cup. "No."

"Did you?"

Once more, she shook her head. "No, I, uh, I actually just moved here last week."

"Oh. I've been there." He stated. "I went to Hollis. Then I taught a year at Rosewood before coming back to Hollis."

Paige nodded slightly. "What do you teach?"

“English,” He said, finally moving from the counter and walking toward her with his hand out. “Ezra.”

Shaking his hand in greeting, she had barely told him her first name when suddenly the door opened and her name was called. “McCullers!”

Paige knew this would be coming the moment that she’d left Lex’s house the night before. After all, she and Emily had not only disagreed but they’d epically disagreed. On one hand Paige wished that she could go back and clarify but at the same time she stood behind what she’d said. Lex hanging around the older girls would only end badly. 

“Morning Toby-”

“What did you say to her?” He asked as he marched further into the coffee shop.

Ezra’s gaze ricocheted between the girl and his longtime friend. Obviously he had missed something quite important. With their wives being best friends, Toby and Ezra had become friends years ago. The two couples got together on a regular basis for date nights, dinners and drinks. 

“I said the truth.”

“You threatened to call Lex’s social worker?” Toby looked infuriated. 

“Uh, no. I simply asked how often the worker checked in on Lex and Emily.”

Ezra crossed his hands over his chest as the situation made itself known within the confines of his brain. Lex was Emily’s foster daughter; Emily was another member of their little extended family. Loyalty won out as he subtly joined Toby’s side of the conversation. 

“Em called me last night, she couldn’t sleep after your conversation.” Toby told her, his temper still high. “She said that she doesn’t want you around Lex anymore.”

The statement seemed to hold more than she understood because Ezra seemed to whistle softly as his brows inched further up his forehead. “Whoa.”

“What?” Paige said, looking between the two men.

Ezra shook his head back and forth. “I think you’re the only person I know that has made it onto Emily’s bad list.”

“You don’t know anything about Emily,” Toby said as he caught his partner’s eye. “Or Alexis. She’s got a reason for acting out.”

Paige scoffed. “What? Her foster mom won’t let her have a puppy?”

The two shared a look before Toby shook his head. “If it was only that easy.” Toby paused again, thinking. “Come with me.”

“Wait,” Paige called as she saw Toby head back toward the door. “Where are we going?” 

“Upstairs,” Toby told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You live above the coffee shop?” Paige asked. 

The two men shared another look as Toby nodded his head. “For about six years now. Ezra doesn’t even ask for rent.” 

Paige grabbed her coffee from the table and followed her partner as he waved to the proprietor before making his way out of the small shop and walked along the sidewalk before coming up to a rickety staircase. Following him up the flight of stairs, he stopped short. “Spencer is still asleep.”

“I’m quiet,” Paige smiled before mumbling quietly. “Unless I’m really turned on.”

Toby opened the door, acting as if he hadn’t heard her. As she entered the small apartment, Paige took in the mixture of both masculine and feminine decor. The stone wall had numerous framed photos of several girls and a few guys. The main room was open with the kitchen, living area and study all combined into a single room. Toby and his girlfriend had made it work however. It reminded her much of her own apartment. Of course her apartment was comprised of one large room being kitchen, living room and bedroom all in one; the bathroom was the only other room in the floor plan.

Toby’s couch had a few pale lemon-color pillows piled onto each other as if someone had been lounging on it. The table in front of it held a small stack of books, one of which was opened with a yellow highlighter laying in the crease. 

“Spence is in law school at UPenn,” Toby told her as he walked past her toward the computer desk under the window behind the couch. It only took a moment for him to pull a blue folder from the bottom of a stack and return to his partner. “If anyone asks- you didn’t get this from me. Before you ask, it’s a copy so… you know, it’s not stolen.”

“What is this?” Paige asked, opening the folder. 

“It’s Lex’s file along with some notes I took myself based on conversations with Em.” Toby said, pushing his hands into his jean pockets. “You should really know the story before you start judging people. Especially in a small town like Rosewood.”

 

Paige settled into her desk chair. She’d left the file on the desk after walking in the door of her apartment before heading straight to the bathroom and the warm promise of a shower. It was nearly nine o’clock by the time she’d showered, dressed and eaten. For some reason Toby seemed to think that by reading Lex’s file, she’d understand why the teenager was headed toward trouble. Opening the file, Paige began to read:

Alexis Jae Nichols, age fourteen. Physically abused by mother’s boyfriend from ages five to twelve. Multiple hospital visits for broken bones and fractures. Mother seems hesitant to leave boyfriend. Alexis is punished by the boyfriend with forcing alcohol down her throat. Protective Services removed Alexis following a hospital visit where her blood alcohol was point-zero-six. All parental rights were stripped when mother refused to cooperate with Protective Services.

Paige paused as she reached the end of the first page. She understood now what brought the reaction to her question about the girl drinking. It had appeared that from an early age, Lex had been treated as if she didn’t matter- even to her own mother. Turning the page, Paige found Toby’s neat script:

Alexis Nichols- “Lex”  
Four foster homes in two years, longest lasting eight months. Criminal record? Look into fostering for Em.   
No criminal record. 

It seemed to be more of his notes than anything else. None of this seemed to explain what Toby thought it would. Lex was abused, yes, but that didn’t exactly explain why she was hanging around older girls who were abusing her in a completely different way. Turning another page, seemed to show her a compilation of final grades listed by grade. Even in the lower grades her scores had never been good; just enough to be passed up to the next grade but nothing exceptional.

Paige tossed the file back onto her desk; a nagging voice in her head was pointing out that she could have easily been like Lex when she was young. She pushed the voice away as she reminded herself that Lex could easily overcome her childhood with the right push. Getting to her feet, Paige made her way to the bookshelf and pulled out a sketch pad. She ran her hand down the front cover as she sat cross-legged on the couch. It had been years since she’d looked at the book; mostly it reminded her of the lack of parental stimulation she’d experienced as a child. 

Opening the book she faced a self portrait she’d drawn when she was thirteen. This book was the last of several she’d filled. The progression in the book was evident as she’d grown and gotten better with shading and texturing. No one had ever seen the scenes she’d drawn; several years of sitting in locations around Pittsburgh and drawing the landscapes. The park was always one of her favorites. 

By the time she’d reached the last sketch- an older couple sitting on a bench feeding pigeons- her hands were shaking. It had been a long time since she’d picked up a pencil and it seemed her nervous system was itching to draw again. Paige allowed the pad to fall onto the cushions of the couch as she got to her feet. Picking up her keys, phone and wallet, Paige grabbed her ten-speed that leaned against the wall next to the door and made her way back out into the world. There had to be an art store in town.

An hour later, Paige pushed the door open to the Brew for the second time that day. Ezra was still behind the counter joined by a teenage boy. He smiled, “I know Aria’s pastries are good but I think you’re the first person to come back twice in the matter of hours.”

She chuckled lightly, shrugging. “What can I say? She must put some special ingredient in there for repeat service.” Paige leaned against the counter. “Large drip.”

The boy seemed to snap to attention and turned to prepare the steaming, hot beverage. “I guess it’s true; you cops can drink coffee all day.” Paige smirked at Ezra’s joke. “Except for maybe Toby; years of living above the Brew, I guess. He’s done after two cups.”

She dropped two dollars on the counter, grabbed the cup and walked toward the condiments and began to stir in sugar. Once she had the coffee fixed, Paige began to browse the bookshelves. There were novels of all kinds. She was looking at a crime novel when a voice came from behind her. “Looking for something specific?”

Paige turned, a copy of the newest Patterson book in hand. “No, I was actually looking for a sketchbook but Rosewood doesn’t have a hobby store.”

“Well, here. There’s sketchbooks in the back corner.” Ezra said, leading her toward the rear left corner. “Aria used to take pictures so I order art books from time to time.”

“Thanks,” Paige said as the bell rang over the front door. She picked up a book as Ezra excused himself. Opening the book, Paige studied the pages before closing the book once more and turning. Sitting alone, leaning against the dividing wall, was Lex. She was hunched over her own drawing pad, oblivious to her audience.

Paige looked down at the paper as she shifted and found her shading in a very detailed portrait of a tiger. “Wow, that’s really good.”

Lex looked up, surprised. “Officer… uh, Toby’s partner.”

Paige chuckled and sat down on a chair opposite the girl. “Paige. Just call me Paige; at least when I’m not in uniform.”

Lex looked at her for a few moments before returning her focus on the tiger. She had drew it laying in a beaten down section of forest with a sleeping cub at its side. It was quite impressive. Paige had never been able to do as well drawing from memory as she did when she was looking straight at the object. 

“Is that a white tiger?” Paige asked but was met with silence. “It’s really good.”

“No, it isn’t.” She said, sitting away from it for a better view. “I can’t get the shading to look natural. The sun is suppose to be setting but the shadow looks off.” 

Paige moved to stand next to the girl, looking over the picture. “How about elongating the shadow a little more along the bottom?”

Lex turned the page a bit, looking down at the area Paige had indicated. She took her pencil and added a bit more shading while rubbing it in with her finger before looking at it once more. “How did you know how to do that?”

“I used to draw a lot when I was your age.” She lifted up the book in her hand. “I was actually thinking of getting back into it. Got any pointers?”

“You’re asking me?” Lex looked up at her. 

“You’ve got some raw talent.” Paige complimented. 

Lex thought for a moment before she closed the book and climbing to her feet. “Ok,” She tucked the book under her arm and stuck her pencil behind her ear. “First pointer,” Lex tapped on the book in Paige’s hand. “Pay for the sketchbook.”

Paige grinned as she watched Lex walk toward the front of the shop and wave goodbye to Ezra. She shook her head as she made her way to the counter, setting the book down. The woman couldn’t help but feel an instant connection to the girl; she was a right smartass. 

 

Tuesday evening wasn’t much of a change. Paige and Toby had been called by mall security a few hours ago for a teenage boy who had been caught peeking into changing rooms at the King James Mall. His parents had asked for them to put him a holding cell for a few hours as a scare tactic before they came to pick him up. Paige had been more than happy to oblige to the request and had even told the boy he could be charged with violation of public obscenity laws. An hour of quiet sobs had finally ceased as his parents finally came to take him home. 

“Six-oh-three in progress; 29 Bridgewater Terrace,” Their radios crackled. Toby quickly picked up his radio and claimed the call for himself and Paige.

“You know the address?” Paige asked cautiously as she got to her feet. 

“Yeah, long story.” Toby dug out keys to the cruiser as Paige followed behind him to the front door. “It’s been empty for years; kids claim it’s haunted and challenge each other to go inside alone.”

“Let me guess,” Paige sighed as they descended the steps and made their way to the patrol vehicle. “You’re thinking Lex is there.”

“It’s like a hazing activity and she’s the newest member of their little group,” He said as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “So I guess there’s only one way to find out.” 

Within fifteen minutes, Toby had pulled onto Bridgewater Terrace. He hadn’t bothered with the sirens but had left the lights on, casting the neighborhood in blue and red lights.   
Pulling into the drive, Paige sat three girls turn to look. The dark property loomed behind them and another girl could be seen stepping off the bottom step and crossing her arms in front of her. Paige followed Toby as they got out of the car, leaving both doors wide open.

“Girls,” Toby greeted them sternly. “You, come over here.”

Thankfully the girl who had stepped off the steps was not Lex. Paige took in her appearance; she was slightly older than Lex with straight black hair and seemed to have a Asian descent in her blood. She wasn’t the leader by no means but kept her head high as she made her way to stand among the other girls.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve all been told to stay away from the DiLaurentis house. Who’s turn was it this time?”

The four girls remained silent, none of them even moving. Toby removed his pen and notepad before mumbling each girl's name as he wrote them down. “This is the final warning, ladies. Go. Home.” He reached out and held his hand in front of Lex as she moved to go past him. “Wait.”

Paige heard her groan as the other girls continued down the driveway. She swore she heard one ask the others why they hung out with the policeman’s niece. “Lex,” Toby said, exasperated. “I can’t keep bailing you out of trouble. You know that you’re already on two strikes with your caseworker. You’ve got to meet us halfway.”

Paige had stood back from the conversation but found that she couldn’t keep quiet. “Those girls aren’t your friends; you really should think about breaking ties with them.”

Lex turned her attention to the woman who she’d met at the Brew just days before. Paige was very different while in uniform than she was when she was just lounging around town. She had been stupid to think the woman would understand anything; Paige was just another adult who thought she knew how Lex should live her life. “You aren’t my friend. Can I cut ties with you?”

 

Toby hadn’t been lying when he’d told her of the lack of excitement in Rosewood. Paige had been sitting behind her desk for an hour simply staring at the vast emptiness; Toby had been trying unsuccessfully to get her to add a bit of decor but she didn’t have anything that she’d display. For a moment she’d thought of buying a frame and selling the photo off as some relative but had decided against it. 

Paige got to her feet and dug into her pocket, pulling out keys to the cruiser she and Toby were assigned. 

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked, looking up at her over the partition.

“Out on patrol,” Paige said, looking around her empty cubicle. “Toby left to take care of his girlfriend and I’m gonna go out of my mind just sitting here.”

It was nearing the end of her shift; she only had two hours before the seven o’clock shift change. Driving around town, showing her presence wasn’t much but it gave her something to do and deterred any teenagers who thought the quietness was prime time to get into mischief. 

Pausing at a red light, Paige noticed some kids sitting on the grass in front of the high school and several others coming out of the front door carrying duffel bags. Rosewood was pretty quiet for the Thursday afternoon. Students on the lawn seemed to be studying by the looks of two guys hunched over books in their laps while two girls sat next to them, pointing at the books and speaking inaudibly. 

Paige made her way toward the Brew; a cup of coffee would be ideal. Perhaps she could check to see how Lex was coming on the paper she was working on for English. She pulled up to the curb, parked and made her way inside the coffee shop.

“Hey, Paige.” Aria greeted her as she walked in. “Usual?”

“Thanks,” She nodded as she looked around the room. “Hey, I thought you were helping Lex with a paper.”

Aria shrugged, “She hasn’t shown up.”

Paige had a feeling that was the case. The odds of Lex actually showing up was most likely zero, especially if she was with the crowd of older girls. “What do you know about the girls she hangs out with?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought I had told you to stay away from those girls,” Paige said as she escorted Lex out of the playground. 

“You’re not my mother,” The teen spat. “Your opinion doesn’t matter”

Paige grabbed the teenager under the bicep and pulled her toward her patrol car, pushing her against the passenger side door. She couldn’t hold her tongue any longer; Paige was determined to shed some light on just how good Lex had it. “Emily’s opinion matters.”

“Emily’s not my mother either.” Lex cried, standing her ground.

“Maybe not biologically but, please, tell me of one person who’s ever given a crap about you,” Paige growled to her through clenched teeth. “Besides her. Huh? Can you? One person.”

Lex averted her eye from the woman holding her against the door. 

“That’s what I thought.” Paige’s pupils were dark with anger. “Do you have any idea how good you have it with her?”

“Psh,” Lex scoffed. “Says the woman who probably lived in some huge house with anything and everything-”

“Yeah, I lived in a house.” Paige nodded. “The same two-bedroom starter home that my parents bought when they first got married. Anything and everything I wanted? Far from it.” She retracted her arm from holding the girl as she felt her hands start to shake. “The only thing I got from my parents was a roof over my head, paid bills and a grocery delivery every Saturday. What I wanted was actual interaction with my folks.” That statement seemed to get the girl’s attention. “Yeah, I lived in that house- alone- from the age of thirteen; when I was legally old enough not to need a babysitter. I had to do everything for myself; I cooked for myself, cleaned the house, went to school and got decent grades. I was a pretty good swimmer and set a record or two in high school but do you know how much of that my parents actually saw? None of it.”

“No shit?” Lex inquired, her eyes softening.

“I know what you’re doing. The girls,” Paige said, looking up to the group of girl on the swingset. “I tried getting in with the popular kids. They even acted like they liked me and wanted me around. They’d come over to my house and we’d hang out and stuff. Until they learned that my parents didn’t keep alcohol in the house. I mean, why would they if they were never there, right.” She returned her gaze to the girl. “They used me for a place to party, make-out with boyfriends their parents didn’t approve of. They didn’t like me, they liked no chaperones.”

Lex looked back over to the trio of girls; she didn’t have anything like that. If anything, Emily hovered whenever she was at home. It sort of made her wonder why the older girls were her friends; suddenly she thought of a reason. All three girls were in Emily’s biology class during third period. Shantel had even asked her if she could find tests or quizzes in Emily’s bag. Lex sighed as she closed her eyes. The girls liked her because she could get inside information in a subject that all three were repeating. They were using her just as Paige had been used by her friends. 

“I’ve read your file.” Paige told her. “I’ve talked to Toby.” She paused again. “Did you know that Emily became a foster parent because of you? She saw something in your history, in your transcripts- she saw something in you.”

Lex’s voice softened, “What?”

“I don’t know yet but she saw something.” Paige shook her head. “But you know what, she gave a crap about you when no one else did. How many of your foster parents only allowed you in their homes to collect a government check? I’d probably say all of them; especially after you pushed them away because you grew up being treated like you were something stuck to the bottom of your mother’s shoe.” Paige almost faltered as she noticed the tear in Lex’s eye. “Emily hasn’t given up on you yet. I have to give it to her; if it were me, I probably would have decided that your attitude was more than I could allow myself. That woman took you into her home for no other reason than because she wanted to prove to you that you are someone.”

A tear finally spilled from Lex’s eye as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Something the size of a watermelon had become lodged in her throat and it was making it hard for her to breathe. “I-”

“What were your grades before you came to Emily’s house?”

Lex inhaled slowly, “D’s mostly, some C’s.”

Paige nodded as she realized that she was finally getting through. “Just enough to advance you to the next grade; to pass you onto the next person.” She let the nugget of information settle into Lex’s mind. “What was your final grades before Christmas?”

“B’s,” Lex answered quietly. “Emily helped me; Spencer, Aria and Ezra too.”

Paige whistled softly. “You have a lot of people invested in you. Toby looks out for you, too. I’m- I’m kind of jealous.” She bumped the girl gently to gain her attention. “I wish I had that many people who cared about me and whether-or-not I succeed or not. My parents could stand in a line-up and I doubt I’d be able to pick them out.”

Lex remained quiet, staring at her shoes. She had always found Emily’s insistence that she review tests and helping to prepare by quizzing her for hours the night before a test to be annoying; she had to meet with Ezra for nearly a week to work on an English paper due the week before Christmas break, it had all been so annoying and she hadn’t realized what she’d gotten out of it until that moment.

“Paige?”

The young officer looked to the girl next to her. She crossed her arms over her chest as she’d allowed her lecture to sink into Lex’s head. Until that moment, that conversation, Paige hadn’t realized how much resentment she held toward her parents for being invisible.

Lex turned to her, not even bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Would you take me home? Emily starts dinner at six and I don’t want to be late.”

Paige smiled, “Get in.” 

 

Emily was in the kitchen standing behind the counter as she chopped some red onions. She sniffled quietly and fought off the stinging in her eyes. Normally she had gum at her disposal specifically for chopping onions but it appeared that Lex had found her stash and wiped it all out. She had just put the onions in the skillet along with some olive oil when she heard the front door open. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, her interest became too much for her. Usually she had to blow up Lex’s phone to even get a single response.

Lex walked into the kitchen, smiling lightly at Emily. She glanced behind her to see if Paige had followed her.

“Um, Em?” Lex spoke, waiting for Paige to join her. “This is Paige. She’s Toby’s partner.”

Emily crossed her arms over her chest. “I remember; I thought I asked you to stay away from Lex.”

“No,” Lex moved closer to her foster mother. “No, it’s okay. She, um, she actually helped me.”

Paige allowed the blonde teenager to take the lead in her apology to Emily. Her stomach ached as she thought of how she didn’t even wish that her parents would come crawling to her. She’d given up on them years ago. They weren’t parents; they’d given her life and left her to make her own way in the world.

“Um,” Lex said once more, trying to figure out what exactly to say. Without another word, the girl flung her arms around Emily’s torso and buried her face into the kitchen apron that Emily wore. “I’m really sorry; I’m so sorry, Emily.”

Emily looked over the top of the girl’s head toward the uniformed woman that leaned against the doorframe. She had a soft smile across her face and her arms folded over her chest. _You’re welcome_ , she mouthed. Emily dropped her gaze once more, pressing her cheek to the girl’s head. Releasing the girl, she kept her hands on Lex’s arms; tears silently fell down Lex’s cheek as she licked her lips before meeting the teacher’s brown orbs. “Elena, Tori and Shantel have the answers to the quiz from your bag.” She lowered her gaze once more. “I just wanted them to like me; all they wanted was to pass Bio.”

Emily nodded her head slightly. “I promise,” Lex spoke again before the adult could speak. “I’m not hanging out with them again. They’re not my friends. They don’t care what happens to me; not like you do.”

“I know that the age difference isn’t a lot and that you don’t see me as.. well, anything.” Emily told her. “I’m not trying to be your mother. I just want to show you how much potential you have; I want to help you realize it. You weren’t going to be able to do that in that poor excuse of a foster home.”

“I know,” Lex said. “Thank you, Emily. For getting me out of that place, for taking me into your home… for putting up with me being a bitch.”

“Eh,” Emily laughed softly. “Language.”

Lex looked around the countertop at the dinner that Emily was in the process of making. “Need any help?”

“Um, sure. Why don’t you saute these onions while I walk Paige out.”

Lex looked back at Paige, “Can’t she stay for dinner?”

Paige shook her head slightly, “Oh, I can’t. I’m still on the clock.” She said as she removed her shoulder from the doorframe. “But maybe we can meet up at the Brew sometime and you can give me those pointers.”

Lex smiled, watched for a moment as the two women walked toward the door before she picked up the wooden spoon to stir the browning onions. Emily opened the front door before moving in front of it to block Paige’s progression.

“Whatever you told her,” Emily mused quietly. “I’m sorry about what I said to you before.”

Paige shook her head. She knew what Emily was talking about and, if truth be told, she was just as much at fault at the outcome of their first meeting. “I simply reiterated how good she had it here.”

Emily furrowed her brow, waiting for Paige to continue. After a few moments of silence she got the idea that Paige wasn’t going to elaborate anymore. Emily lowered her gaze to her bare feet as she spoke, “Still, I’ve been trying to connect with Lex for about five months and you did it in a week.”

Paige blushed slightly. “She’s a good kid; just needed a little push in the right direction.”

Emily nodded, “I hope that you’ll share the secret sometime.”

Paige shook her head as she repositioned her cap back on her head. “I don’t think you’ll have any problems with her. Being accepted was the key step; you just need to find a common ground.” Paige made her way past the girl, smiling softly. “Goodnight, Miss Fields.”

Emily closed the front door after watching Paige walk halfway back to her patrol vehicle. Making her way back to the kitchen a smiled crossed her face as she saw Lex pulling plates down from the cabinets. 

“Dining room or…?”

Emily shook her head. Her mother had always been big on eating as a family in the dining room. “The breakfast nook is fine. We don’t need some big setting for the two of us.”  
Lex made her way to the smaller table across from the island, next to the window. “Is this where you and your parents ate?”

Emily returned to the stove where Lex had sauted the onions. She added in a splash of lemon juice and eased the chicken breasts into the skillet. “No. When my dad was home, we ate in the dining room for every meal. Otherwise , I normally ate at the island here.”

Lex looked up at Emily as she set down the plates before returning to the island to grab the utensils and two glasses. “You don’t really talk about your parents. I mean, I know why we don’t talk about my parents but…” She returned to place the silverware next to the plates (fork on the left, knife on the right) before turning back to the woman. “You don’t really say much about your own family.”

Emily shrugged slightly, “Not much to tell. It was just my parents and I; my dad was in the Army so he was away a lot.” She moved her attention to the oven and pulled out the pan, stirred it a bit before pushing it back inside. “My mom moved down to Brunswick about two years ago; she just couldn’t be in Rosewood after my dad passed away.” 

Lex paused as she finished setting the table for their small dinner. She’d taken for granted the hospitality that Emily had extended to her. Her parents hadn’t been Parent-of-the-Year material by no means but it sounded like Emily’s parents had been the complete opposite. Across the kitchen, on the counter next to the doorway, was a photo of teenage Emily with her parents. They were happy; Wayne sat with his arms around both women. She looked back at Emily. “Was it hard coming back here?” 

She nodded lightly as she returned to the skillet of chicken and onions. “I think the hardest part of moving back home was the transition into the master bedroom and saying goodbye to my old room. I’m still a little territorial of it.” Emily’s cheek grew pink. “It’s one reason why I moved the office.”

“The office is your old room?”

Emily nodded, her cheeks growing warmer. “Speaking of, I doubt you’re really comfortable in those burgundy and wine colors. What do you say, next weekend we redecorate? Anything you want, within reason of course.”

“Seriously?” Lex seemed to perk up a little. Even as a child, in her abusive home, she’d never really had her own space. Her mother and her mother’s boyfriend had only lived in a one bedroom apartment; leaving Lex to be exposed to everything. “Anything?”

“Sure,” Emily smiled. “What’s your favorite color? What are your interests?”

 

When Emily has asked for Toby’s help replacing the light fixture in Lex’s room it had peaked the attention and interest in her friends. The two couples had been visibly shocked when Emily had walked into the Grille with Lex at her side Friday night. The two were laughing about something and had sat next to each other; it was a different side of the girl that none of them had seen before. However, when Aria had inquired about Toby switching the fixture out Emily and Lex had only smiled conspiratorially and said it was a surprise.

Once Toby had successfully installed the clear crystal looking chandelier, Lex had physically pushed him from the house. His attempts at figuring out the secret had fallen on deaf ears as Lex closed the door with a playful smirk. 

It wasn’t until Sunday afternoon that Toby, Spencer, Aria and Ezra were allowed to enter into Emily’s childhood home. After lunch in the dining room Emily smiled at Lex. “Are you ready?”

Lex’s grin widened as she collected the dishes from the adults and retreated into the kitchen to load the dishwasher and let the cookware soak in the sink. 

“She’s like a completely different kid,” Aria stated during Lex’s absence. “Not that I’m complaining but what happened?”

Emily shrugged a single shoulder, “Paige happened.”

“Paige?” Toby perked up. “My partner Paige?”

Emily nodded. “She had some moment with Lex and she’s been…” She paused, unsure of how to describe the girl. “I suppose one more person taking an interest in Lex’s well-being isn’t such a bad thing.”

Lex returned, her smile infectiously wide as her eyes twinkled. “So Emily and I spent all day yesterday on a remodel project and, since you all were so interested, I wanted to show you what we did. I also wanted to get your honest opinions.”

The five adults got to their feet and followed the girl upstairs. They turned to the right once at the second floor landing and Lex stopped them outside of a door with a giant pale purple A hanging against the white door. “Welcome to my new room.”

Lex opened the door and led the group inside. She and Emily had painted the room the same pale purple with white trimming. They’d repainted the platform bed to match the white trim and covered the mattress into a light purple bedding. Lex had accented the bed with various throw pillows sporting purple, white, pink and light green colors in different patterns. The window seat directly across from the door had also been decorated with throw pillows and filled with novels and art books. Her desk had been positioned across from her bed; a wicker egg chair had been anchored from the ceiling next to her bed with a collage of empty picture frames.

“Em said I could put some of my drawings and stuff in those,” Lex motioned to the frames. “On the condition that I put one of us up. I personally like the selfie we took yesterday of purple paint smeared over our faces after we finished painting.”

The four adults walked around the room as Emily stood behind Lex, her hands on either shoulder as the pair watched the reactions of Emily’s friends. “Lex was very picky on what we put in her room.”

Aria sat in the wicker chair while Spencer and Ezra seemed to be examining her book shelves. “You know, Lex, I think you might be showing some of your personality to us here.”  
Lex grinned some more, glancing up at Emily. “It’s okay. That’s what you’re suppose to do with family, right?”

This, once again, earned the attention of the other four adults who all turned and gazed at the teenager. She had her hand raised laying against Emily’s as she gazed proudly around her room. Lex could certainly say that it was the most fun she’d ever had: decorating her room. In truth, she was still getting accustomed to calling it her room; it was something she’d never had before coming to Emily’s home. 

Toby smiled softly, “It’s absolutely what you do with family.”

 

Valentine’s Day was the worst day ever invented in Paige’s opinion. She couldn’t believe that she’d agreed to join Toby and his friends as they went to a party inside a local bar. Almost instantly after walking in the door and finding her partner, she’d felt like a fifth wheel as Toby and Spencer couldn’t seem to keep their hands to themselves. Ezra and Aria were a close second; Aria had instantly climbed into her husband’s lap as Paige had joined the group. 

After two beers the couples had gone to the dance floor, leaving the brunette on her own. She sat at the table on her own, watching the group dancing while she held her hand around her Jack ‘n coke. Thankfully it didn’t appear that she was the only single person in the entire place but she had long since learned just how hard it was tell the difference between people. 

Paige let her eyes roam around the room, not settling on any one particular person. As her eyes grazed past the bar she noticed a gentleman looking in her direction; he raised his glass a fraction as their eyes met. The act almost made her laugh. She held her chuckle as she continued gazing around the room. 

“Shy?” Paige looked up as Aria sat down across the table from her.

“Um, no. Guess I’m not much of a dancer; I don’t really do the party scene.” Paige told her. 

Across the room, the door opened and she saw the familiar features of Emily Fields. They hadn’t really spoken much since Lex’s confession. Paige couldn’t bring herself to care about the woman’s discouragement; Lex was coming to her for help and that was what mattered. 

“Oh geez,” Aria said as she also noticed Emily’s presence. 

“What?” Paige asked, confused. 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Aria tried to wave it off. “It’s just, Em doesn’t normally come here on Valentine’s- or the whole month of December.”

Paige glanced back at the girl as Aria spoke. Emily was trying to make her way to the counter but kept having to push her way past people. 

Finally, as Emily smiled softly, shaking her head to a brunette woman at the end of the bar, did she realize that the people Emily was mostly pushing past were all women. It clicked in her mind: Emily was gay. Irony had a twisted, sick sense of humor. Paige, and Aria, watched silently as the bartender delivered a beer to Emily before pulling out a shot glass.

“Oh wow,” Aria smiled. “Irish Car-bomb.” 

Emily dropped the shot into the larger cup and began to drink large gulps. She’d downed a quarter of the drink before turning and instantly being stopped once more. Paige watched silently. Emily looked as if she was trying to get away from the girl without much success. The smile on her face was forced and she kept shaking her head at the blonde in front of her. Someone didn’t look like they’d take the gentle let down. 

Without a word, Paige got to her feet and headed toward the counter. Had she turned around, Aria’s questioning gaze would have met her as well as the remaining three friends returning to the table. The young officer wasn’t sure exactly what she was doing or what she’d say. Emily almost looked in physical pain as she tried once more to get away from the persistent blonde. It was almost painful to watch; being a single person on this particular holiday was always tough. 

“... Well, maybe next week.” Blondie said as Paige ducked around her.

Without thinking she smiled brightly, placed her hand under Emily’s jaw and pulled her to the side, kissing her on the cheek. “Babe, I was starting to worry you wouldn’t make it. The others have been asking when you’d get here. Didn’t you get any of my texts?”

Emily looked at her for several moments with a blank expression. There were so many thoughts jumbling inside her head that it was nearly impossible to grab a hold of one. She wanted to scream at the woman, ask her if she was insane and what the hell she thought she was doing. It wasn’t until she saw the deflation in the blonde that she realized Paige had merely came to rescue her from the woman.

“Um, yeah.” Emily smiled suddenly. “Sorry, the babysitter held me up.” She took Paige’s hand, leaned forward before she could talk herself out of what she was about to do, and pressed her lips to the woman’s cheek. “Happy Valentine’s, baby.”

The two stood looking at each other for a few moments, each one doing their best to look as if they were completely in love. Emily took the few moments to really look at the woman who had suddenly found it her life’s mission to complicate her life. Lex had been doing well before Toby’s new partner decided to stick her nose in. Granted, Lex had still been acting out: staying out past curfew, disobeying the restriction of the older girls and skipping classes. 

Emily gazed into the brown eyes of the woman in front of her. Her smile reached into her eyes and made them sparkle slightly. There was something else beneath her eyes that Emily couldn’t quite put a name to; a sadness almost. Paige’s long, brown hair was down. It framed her face nicely, accenting her cheekbones almost perfectly. Had she known better- had Paige’s personality not been a factor- Emily would have said that Paige was beautiful. Her sporty, casual attire was so much different than the uniform she’d always seen the woman in. Toby had been her friend for so long that at times she’d forgot the officers had lives outside of the precinct. Finding Paige in the bar, wearing street clothes, had reminded her that Paige couldn’t always be the hardass police officer she portrayed to Lex. 

“I think she’s gone.” Paige grinned. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Paige held Emily’s hand as they made their way through the crowd and returned to the table. The four occupants all had confused gazes and mouths slightly agape. Emily certainly hadn’t made it a secret that she didn’t think much of Paige to her friends and now they’d witnessed her kissing the woman. Instantly, as they came to the table, Paige’s hand was gone from her grasp.

“What?” Paige chuckled, looking around at the four. “Blondie couldn’t take the rejection. Don’t I get some kind of brownie points for saving Emily from that vulture?”

Spencer leaned her arms against the table, glaring at her fiancee. “You do, thank you. It’s just… Toby didn’t tell us that you were-”

Paige’s smile remained on her face. “A lesbian?”

“Well,” Aria said, looking among her friends. “Yeah.” 

Paige lifted a single shoulder in a half shrug as she picked up her abandoned Jack ‘n coke. “It never came up before. I mean,” She thrust her head backward as she drank the remainder of the alcohol. “It’s not like sexual orientation is a common question when getting to know someone. It usually just comes out somehow. People can either accept it or not; I’m not gonna care one way or the other.”

“Whoa, Paige,” Toby said calmly. “None of us are going to say anything.We’re not like that. I mean, Em came out in, what, Junior year?”

Aria reached across the table and took her friend’s hand. “Emily was our friend before she came out, she was our friend after. You’ll find nothing but support in this group.”

Paige swallowed slightly, looking at the table where Aria held onto Emily’s hand for another moment before releasing it. Rosewood was so much different than she was accustomed to; if she wasn’t more careful, her secrets would unravel before she could solidify an actual friendship with anyone. “I’m sorry,” She whispered softly, looking up at the five pairs of eyes. “I wasn’t trying to imply that you all… it’s a long story.”

The atmosphere changed in an instant as a silence fell over the group. “I should go.” Paige said after a few moments.

“What?” Toby asked at the same moment that Ezra spoke, “Why?”

Paige shrugged, looking into her empty glass. “I ruined the party, didn’t I?”

“You did not,” Aria told her. 

Spencer had been watching the girl in silence since her outburst. Glancing around the table and the several empty drinks, she got to her feet. “This round is on me,” The student held her hand out to Toby who chuckled and pulled a plastic card from his shirt pocket and laid it in her hand. “Em, come help me. Usuals, all around?”

“Just a beer for me, thanks.” Paige said as she pushed the empty glass toward the center of the table.

Spencer grabbed Emily’s hand and the pair set off across the dance floor toward the bartender. As they made contact with the railing, Spencer clasped her hand over the bartender’s and gave him the six drink order before turning to Emily. 

“Did you know that she was gay?”

“What?” Spencer choked. “You mean because she’s Toby’s partner? No, I didn’t know. Em, I’ve only met the woman twice.”

“She acted really defensive.” Emily said, mostly to herself, as Spence nodded her agreement. “Like she’s-”

“Still in the closet?”

“No,” Emily said, looking back through the crowd. “Remember when I told you guys that I was gay? I mean, I knew that you guys wouldn’t really turn on me but I was still scared. It just seems that Paige has had a rough time with people knowing.”

“Wonder why.” Spencer said, looking toward the table full of people.

“I don’t know,” Emily said. “But I’d like to find out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow the conversation had turned on her. All she had told Lex was that she didn’t know Paige. Emily was thankful that the woman had finally got Lex to open up to her and even opened her eyes to the older girls, ending the toxic friendship before it had gotten worse. This, however, was not what she had meant.

Emily stood in front of the full length mirror, checking herself in the mirror. She kept reminding herself that it wasn’t a date. It wasn’t; she’d only agreed to go hang out with Paige so that she could get to know the woman who was mentoring Lex. Except, no one had thought to tell Lex that it wasn’t a date. The girl lay on her stomach on Emily’s bed scrutinizing the fashion choice that Emily had made… or rather the outfit she’d suggested. 

“I don’t really think this is appropriate,” Emily said as she looked at the pale pink sundress.

“What? You look hot, Em.” Lex said. “I mean, I think. What are the rules about me saying you look hot?”

Emily picked up a tennis shoe from the floor of her closet and threw it at the young girl who cowered as she laughed. “Lex, it’s barely March. It’s night time; it’s Pennsylvania.” Emily turned back to enter her walk in closet. “I’m wearing something a bit warmer.”

Lex groaned as she tossed the shoe back onto the floor. “Alright, fine, but it better still be hot.”

An hour later, Emily pulled her car into the parking lot. She couldn’t believe where Lex’s directions had lead her. It wasn’t often that Rosewood had a fair and it seemed that everyone was going to enjoy it while it was around. Looking down at her cell phone, the text from Lex had said to meet Paige at the ticket stand. The poor girl was really pulling out the stops; wasting her allowance money on tickets for her and Paige. 

This. Isn’t. A. Date. 

Emily had said it so many times over the last week that she- she couldn’t even kid herself anymore. What was so wrong with it being a date? They were both consenting women, right? Before climbing out of the warmth of her car, Emily used the tiny mirror to double check what little makeup she’d applied before leaving the house. She didn’t want to appear as if she was desperate but didn’t want to assume Paige thought of it as a date like everyone else was. The green sweater she’d found in her closet worked well under her tan leather jacket and matched the boots she’d pulled from the back of her closet. Silently she was glad that Hanna had forced her on one last shopping trip before she and Caleb had moved the year before. 

Satisfied that she still looked hot, as Lex had told her before leaving, Emily got out of the car and proceeded to lock her purse in the trunk. She had already put some cash into her boot, in case she needed it for any reason. Emily returned her phone into her pocket as she made her way through the hoards of Rosewood residents who had also decided on a night at the fair. 

As she rounded a small grove of trees she instantly saw the sign for tickets and made her way to the small booth. Her eyes roamed over the crowd looking for Paige as she waited in line for the tickets.

“Next!” She heard after a few moments.

Emily turned to see that the older lady was talking to her and stepped up. “Um, I should have tickets waiting for me- Emily Fields?”

The woman nodded, turned in her seat and pulled an envelope from the small table behind her. “Enjoy,” She said in a bored voice as she pushed the white envelope toward Emily.  
Opening the bulging envelope, Emily moved to the side as she waited for Paige to join her. Inside she found a long, folded up line of tickets. At a dollar a ticket, Emily estimated that Lex had spent way more than she should have. The woman pulled the line of blue tickets from the envelope, she began to count them by twos. “Forty?”

“Forty, what?” A voice said suddenly. Emily looked up to see Paige standing there, her hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket.”Sorry, I’m late. My car wouldn’t start and since I don’t live that far-”

Emily shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ve only been here a few minutes.” She held up the line of tickets she’d just collected. “Lex spent far too much for this.”

Paige looked down at the tickets in the woman’s hand. “She wanted to do something nice for you; a thank you for not giving up on her like every other adult in her past.”

Emily felt her cheeks grow warm as she looked down to the ground. Gazing over Paige’s outfit, she was immediately glad that she’d changed. The light dress that Lex had tried to get her to wear would have been far too much. Paige was also in warmer, casual attire. “You look great.”

Once more her cheeks burned as she realized what she’d said. _This isn’t a date._ The montra didn’t seem to be working anymore. She couldn’t deny that Paige was attractive, once she’d gotten past their initial meeting. 

“Thanks,” Paige smiled, looking down at her outfit of choice. “I was told to dress to impress. I was actually surprised she didn’t burst through my door and pick something out herself.”

Emily laughed, “She basically did to me.” 

A silence fell over the pair as Paige took a step to the left of Emily causing her to turn and start walking further into the festivities around them. “So,” Paige wasn’t exactly sure how to approach the subject of the evening. “Can you clarify something for me; is this a date?”

Emily laughed again, clasping her hands in front of her. “What did Toby call it?”

Without hesitation Paige answered, “A date.”

She nodded slightly. It seemed that Lex had conspired with Toby to make the night happen. It had been nearly two weeks since she’d learned that Paige was gay. In that time, they’d spoken only a few times when Paige was dropping Lex off. “It’s not really what they call it that matters though.” Paige continued. “What matters is what we call it.”

Emily stopped, reaching her hand out to stop Paige. “Do you want it to be a date?”

She watched as the woman dropped her gaze to the ground once more, a single shoulder lifting in her usual shrug. A shrug that grew more adorable the more that Emily witnessed it. “Well, I mean, we already kissed.”

The corners of Emily’s mouth lifted as she smiled, her eyes twinkling instantly. She lightly pushed Paige’s shoulder as they returned to aimlessly walking through the crowd. Emily laid her hand in the crook of Paige’s elbow. “That wasn’t a kiss. I mean, it was but it wasn’t.” Paige chuckled lightly. “That was… divine intervention.”

“Oh-ho, really?” Paige laughed, feeling her elbow radiate heat from where Emily’s hand lay.

“Yes,” Emily said seriously. “Blondie was lucky that you came up.”

“What were you planning to do?” Paige teased. “Bore her death with the life cycle of a cell? Quiz her on the process of mitosis?”

Emily pushed Paige with her hip playfully. “Hey, Biology is cool.”

“I’m not saying it isn’t,” Paige grinned, turning to face Emily. “I love Biology but I was always better with Chemistry,”

Emily looked up to see Paige looking at her. The double meaning hadn’t been lost on her. The conversation reminded her of high school and the teasing flirtation she’d shared with her first girlfriend. It appeared that the two had agreed it was a date without actually verbally acknowledging the fact. 

 

Two hours had past by the time they started back toward the parking lot. The two girls had become more bold as the night had woven and were not holding hands.

“Two tickets left,” Paige said, holding them in the air. “How about the Ferris Wheel?”

Emily nodded and the pair joined the short line for the Ferris Wheel. It was almost ten-thirty and the rides would be shutting down for the night in a half hour. The wheel slowed as it unloaded and reloaded cars. Besides the ten minutes at the beginning of the night where they spoke of Lex and Toby, they had committed to staying clear of talking about the common people in their lives. The two had learned they’d both been part of the swim team in high school; Emily had told Paige that it was swimming that allowed her to go to college while Paige admitted to attempting school but couldn’t afford it and ended up quitting after two years and enrolling in the police academy.

They climbed into the bucket seat when their turn came and the wheel began to spin.

“I’ve had fun tonight,” Emily smiled.

“Careful, that’s carnival magic.” Paige joked. 

Emily pushed her lightly once more, “I’m serious.”

“Did you doubt that you’d enjoy a fair?” Paige asked as they passed the ride operator.

“No,” Emily blushed. “I just wasn’t sure what to expect. Our first meeting wasn’t exactly the best.”

“Ah yes,” Paige smiled, looking up to the sky. “I believe you told me to fuck off.”

Emily gasped. “I did not.”

“Okay, okay. Maybe not in those words.” Paige laughed, looking at Emily. “I had fun tonight too.”

Emily felt the ride starting to slow until it stopped. She smiled lightly as Paige kept looking at her. Her heart seemed to be beating a thousand times a minute and butterflies had somehow taken up residence in her stomach. The young teacher found herself gazing at Paige’s lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. She tried to think about Valentine’s day in the bar and how Paige had came out of thin air and kissed her on the cheek. That had taken her by surprise; that had also been weeks ago when she wasn't sure she really wanted the woman around Lex.

Paige was oblivious to the thoughts inside Emily’s mind as she looked around them after being stopped at the very top of the ride. She was certain she could see the lights of Hollis Campus off to the right. “It’s gorgeous here at night.”

When she was met with silence, Paige turned her attention back to the woman on her left. Emily was staring straight at her but it appeared that she was lost in her own world. “Em?”

Hearing her nickname come from Paige’s lips seemed to do something. Emily reached toward the girl, cupping the other girl’s cheek before pulling her slightly as she moved to meet Paige halfway. The butterflies seemed to instantly cease as she felt her lips meet Paige’s. Emily was surprised at herself but proud at the same time; she’d never been the one to make the first move. 

Feeling Paige’s lips move against her made the butterflies dance within her stomach once more. The crowd below them faded into silence as Paige lifted her hand to grasp Emily’s wrist for a moment. Hesitantly Emily pulled away, unsure if she could look at Paige. Her answer came as Paige pulled her back into a kiss after moving her hand from Emily’s wrist to the base of her neck.

Emily made a mental reminder to thank Lex for butting into her love life.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Paige smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone walk me to my door.”

Emily smiled. “Maybe I have ulterior motives.” Paige’s eyebrow hitched up in surprise. “Walking you to your door almost always promises a kiss.” 

“Mm,” Paige ducked her head briefly. “Well, I don’t normally kiss on the first date. I have standards, you know.”

Emily smiled in return, “Tell that to the Ferris Wheel.”

Paige looked up at her, pinching her lip between her two fingers. Emily stood just a foot away with her jacket hanging open and her smile had reached her eyes, staying there most of the night. Her lips still vibrated from the unexpected kiss they’d shared on the Wheel; having only stopped when the ride jerked back into motion and continued to unload passengers. “True but, think of my reputation.” Paige smiled, continuing with their flirtatious banter. “What will my friends think? What would your friends think?”

Emily shook her head, “I don’t care.”

“You know what? I don’t really have any friends; so, I don’t care either.” Paige said as she stepped closer to Emily, sliding her hands around the girl’s waist and meeting her lips. 

Paige became aware of Emily taking charge as her back hit the doorframe of her apartment. In an instant an electrical charge ran the entirety of her body. She ran her tongue across the girl’s lower lip before she felt Emily open her mouth. The girl’s arms wrapped around her neck as she opened her own mouth, slipping her tongue past the teacher’s teeth and met her tongue. 

Grazing her arm around Emily’s waist, Paige dug into her pocket. She could feel the metal of her keys but was suddenly having trouble enticing the metal ring to get in the correct position for her to pull the keys from her pocket. A mumbled grumble fell into Emily’s mouth; she could feel the corners of the girl’s mouth raise as they continued to battle for dominance of the kiss.

“Mm,” Emily broke the kiss. “Here.”

Without moving from her spot, Emily moved Paige’s hand slowly before pushing her own hand into the front pocket of Paige’s jeans. She wasn’t sure where her courage had come from but the look in Paige eyes only added fuel to the fire. The brunette leaned forward once more to claim Paige’s lips as she withdrew the woman’s keyring. Paige fumbled blindly for the correct key before fighting to insert it into the lock on the door. 

With a triumphant smirk, Paige turned the handle of the door and twisted her body. Two complete circles allowed her to guide them inside, close the door and push Emily against the door without breaking the kiss. 

“Wait, wait.” Paige held her hands up in surrender as she moved back from Emily just inside the door of her apartment. “Are you sure about this? I mean, we started the night not even sure if it was a date.”

Emily remained leaning against the door, unsure if she could trust her legs to hold her weight. In reality she wasn't entirely sure; her body hummed at the loss of contact and she wanted to reach out for the woman once more.

"Are-" Emily paused, her cheeks flushing at the question burning her tongue.

"What?" Paige asked as she dropped her arms to her sides.

Emily sucked the inside corner of her lip between her teeth as she contemplated asking the question. "Are you a virgin?"

"What?" Paige nearly choked on the single word.

"It's okay if you are, I mean-"

Paige shook her head, "I'm not a virgin, Em." The rose tint on Emily's cheek brought a reassuring grin to her face. "I haven't been since I was nineteen."

Emily’s gaze had dropped to the floor at the sound of her nickname. She’d heard it thousands of times from her family, friends and ex-girlfriends but somehow, for some reason, it sounded so different coming from Paige’s mouth. 

“Maybe,” Emily said softly, trying to ignore the vibrations in her nerve endings. “Maybe we can just talk?”

Paige nodded slightly, holding out her hand toward Emily. The teacher slowly raised her gaze, landing on the outstretched hand of the woman. Lifting her hand, she felt Paige’s fingers wrap around her hand as she took the proffered hand and was led further into the apartment. It was uncanny how alike the layout and furnishings were to Aria and Ezra’s place one floor down.

“What?” Paige asked as she looked around her apartment. She was sure that she’d cleaned the entire place that morning out of pure nervousness.

“Aside from about a thousand books and two mismatched chairs,” Emily smiled. “Your place looks just like Aria’s.” Paige’s eyebrow hitched up slightly. “She and Ezra live downstairs.”

Paige nods in acknowledgement, leading Emily around the small dining table. “Do you want something to drink? I’ve got-” She stopped as she noticed Emily shaking her head, declining the offer. 

Emily continued to look around the small apartment. The decor gave off some of her interests and was feminine but not frilly. The kitchen was decorated with a “Swim At Your Own Risk” sign as well as a flotation ring; it caused Emily to smile. Paige led her to a small beige couch and sat down.

“You like the pool?”

Paige looked toward the kitchen, nodding. “Well, yea, I swam in high school. Remember?”

“Oh, yea, right” Emily chuckled. “I was captain of the Lady Sharks.”

“Ooh, captain, huh?” Paige smiled. “I never went that far; it was something to do more than anything. For me, at least.”

The teacher continued to look around the small apartment. Her style was pretty ordinary; Paige had taken a wall decal and positioned it so that it looked like a large butterfly was sitting on the edge of the television screen when looked at head-on. Emily failed to see anything personal among her photographs.

“Can I ask you something?” Emily finally asked, having taken in the layout of her surroundings. “The other night at the bar,” Paige shifted in her seat. “Have you not been out long?”

Paige sighed, leaning back in the couch. She didn’t really know how to explain everything to Emily; nor was she entirely ready. A lifetime of being on your own had build a rather large wall of defense inside Paige. She wasn’t even sure if her parents knew that she was gay or not. It wouldn’t bother her either way; they’d never taken an interest in their only child.

“No, I’ve been out since high school. I’ve just been met with a lot of resistance.” Paige confessed. “Honestly, I’ve only had one serious girlfriend during my first year of college.”

“You just seemed really defensive when the others…”

Paige sighed, lowering her head briefly. The wounds were still fresh, figuratively; the gunshot wound had healed perfectly according to the doctor. The phantom aches were normal, she’d been told, but the reasons behind them hurt more than the wound itself.

“Three months ago,” Paige started. “I was injured on the job. When you’re a cop, you’re suppose to be able to trust your partner with your life.” She shrugged a single shoulder as the ghost of the event clouded her eye. “My partner decided that I wasn’t worth her backup.”

“Because you’re gay?”

Paige inhaled deeply, “She hated being my partner, didn’t even attempt to hide it. The captain was the only one in the dark.” The brunette lowered her gaze, her hand going to the spot on her right side. “We were face-to-face with a drug addict with a gun and… she left me out in the open. Didn’t even come to my aid after he ran off.”

Emily listened to the story, her brows drawing closer together with each mental image. She crossed her arms over her chest as if trying to protect herself from the images of Paige on the ground bleeding profusely. Looking down, she noticed Paige’s hand covering the lower part of her right side. She felt her throat starting to close; she wanted to cry for Paige.

Without a word Emily took the few steps toward Paige. The woman was trying to look anywhere but at Emily as she leaned down, took Paige’s hand and pulled her to her feet once more. Emily lifted her hand to Paige’s jaw, forcing her to look into the chocolate color of her eyes. Closing her eyes, she moved closer to the young officer and met her lips once more.

Paige returned the kiss tentatively, still recovering from her confession. It was something she hadn’t even told Toby; at least not the entire story. It took a moment to realize that Emily was slowly raising the right side of her shirt. She quickly caught the woman’s hand and broke the kiss.

“Please,” Emily looked at the girl, her eyes filled with concern. “Trust me, Paige.”

Paige slowly lowered her hand from Emily’s wrist, closing her eyes. Emily didn’t say a word but she kept her eyes on the woman’s face as she returned her hands to the hem of Paige’s sweater and guided it up her torso; her hand had slid over the rough patch she could only assume was the recent wound. It wasn’t until she’d completely removed the sweater that Emily looked down over Paige’s taunt stomach.

Returning her gaze to find Paige’s eyes still tightly shut, Emily knelt down. She ran her fingers over the skin lightly, almost as if she wasn’t touching Paige at all. A single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek as she looked closer. Emily leaned closer, pressing her lips to the scar. Instantly she felt Paige’s stomach contract and heard the soft gasp from the woman’s lips above her.

“Em,” Paige whispered softly, her eyes still closed.

In a moment, Emily had returned to her feet. She wrapped a hand around the nape of Paige’s neck, pulling her into another kiss. Pulling back only briefly, “You really should stop calling me that.”

She connected their lips once more as Paige’s arms wrapped around her waist almost instantly. Emily’s hand trailed up Paige’s bare arm with feather-like contact, causing the woman’s arm to burst out with goosebumps as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. In a single fluid motion, Paige broke the kiss and pulled Emily’s sweater over her head before capturing her lips once more.

 

Emily stepped up to the elevator with her shoes in hand, pressing the down button. She silently cursed herself when she glanced at her phone to see the digit readout of 6:23. There hadn’t been a plan to fall asleep at Paige’s house the night before and she prayed that she’d make it home before Lex got up. The elevator doors open and Emily rushed inside, pressing the button to the bottom floor. She still couldn’t decide if waking up to find the bed empty was a good thing or bad thing.

The elevator stopped. 

“Emily Fields,” A voice sing-songed. Looking up she felt her cheeks grow warm once more. Aria stood with a smile. “Sneaking out?” She grinned as she joined her friend. “Never pegged you for that type.”

“I’m not,” Emily said defensively. “Anyway, I’m not sneaking out; and it’s not what you think.”

“Mhmm,” Aria grinned. “Tell that to the hickey on your neck. Oh wait, the two hickeys on your neck.”

“What?” Emily leaned forward to look in the metal door, searching for a reflection. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope,” Aria chuckled. “Paige claimed you good. You’ll need like a gallon of concealer to hide those babies.”

Emily rubbed at her neck feverishly. “They don’t rub off, Em.” She pulled at the collar of her sweater as the doors opened again, presenting the ground floor to the two girls. Aria couldn’t help but fight the laughter as her best friend continued to attempt covering her neck. “So if you’re not running, why are you carrying your shoes?”

The teacher sighed as she leaned against the wall to pull on her boots. “Paige was already gone when I woke up.” It was Aria’s turn to look surprised. “Is that a bad sign? I’m mean, I’ve never spent the night with someone.”

“Four years at college and you never spent the night with someone?”

“No,” Emily said, tugging on her second boot. “You met my college girlfriend; she was further in the closet than my prom dress from high school. I always went back to my dorm, you know, after...”

Aria shook her head, deciding to put the girl’s mind at ease. “It’s not you, Em; Paige gets up early every morning to run.”

Emily thought about the info for a moment before pulling on her jacket and retrieving her keys from the inside pocket. “How do you know that?”

“Are you kidding?” Aria chuckled. “She’s at the Brew every morning at six-thirty. A large drip and a buttered croissant while she reads the paper. Like clockwork.”

Emily looked around them for a moment. If Paige’s daily routine involved getting up before the sun, waking up alone most likely wasn’t a bad thing after all. Suddenly she felt guilty for not leaving a note for the woman. “Speaking of, I’ve got like five minutes to get there before I have your leech attacking me.”

Aria smiled at her own joke as she made her way toward the door of the building. 

“Wait,” Emily said as she followed after her friend. “I’ve got to get home before Lex wakes up; would you tell Paige something for me?”


	5. Chapter 5

Emily opened the backdoor that led into the kitchen. It was almost seven o’clock; if she was lucky, she’d have time to run upstairs and change before coming back downstairs to start breakfast. Lex would never know that she’d spent the night at Paige’s apartment. She pushed the door closed as softly as she could and put her keys on the kitchen island before heading through the hall on the way to the stairwell. 

“Well, well.” A voice came from the living room just as Emily grabbed the banister rail. “Do you know what time it is, miss lady?”

Emily mentally kicked herself while she pulled at the collar of her jacket. She smiled at the irony of how she felt as if she’d just been caught by her parents while sneaking back in; except she’d been busted by her fourteen-year-old foster daughter. Emily backed up from her position and found Lex sitting on the couch in the living room trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

“And where have you been, pray tell?”

Emily snickered, “Pray tell?”

Lex got to her feet and walked across the room to where Emily stood. “I heard it on some movie. So, anyway, where ya been?”

Emily felt self conscious as the teenage blonde looked over her outfit as she stood in her green and yellow footie pajamas. Suddenly the girl gasped, “You’re in the same clothes from last night! Did you get lucky?”

“Oh my God,” Emily mumbled as she made her way up the stairs with Lex directly behind her. 

“Wait, how does the mechanics of that work? You and Paige having sex?” Lex continued behind her as they reached the top of the stairs.

“Oh,” Emily chuckled nervously. “I am definitely not having that conversation with you. Go get ready for school.”

“It’s Sunday,” Lex commented with a smirk.

“Oh,” Emily looked down for a moment. “Go get ready for church then.” 

 

“So if,” Emily stood at the board of her classroom trying to explain the Punnett Square and how to use it. “The male has a genotype of Aa and the mother has a genotype of AA, I want you to figure up the probability of their children having blue eyes.”

Emily waited a few moments as the students lowered their gazes. She smiled as a few hands finally started raising in the air. “Thom?”

A scruffy boy in the third row slowly lowered his hand after hearing his name. “Um… fifty percent?”

Emily cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. “Is that a question?”

Thom looked around the room at the other students before gathering a bit more courage and answering louder. “It’s fifty percent, Miss Fields.”

Emily smiled, “Correct.” The bell rang as the students quickly started packing away their belongings. “Alright, for tonight: read Chapter Seventeen and do the questions at the end. Show those diagrams, guys.”

Emily put the chalk in the crease of the open Biology book and gathered her purse as the last of the students hurried out of her classroom on the way to lunch. Turning, she locked her classroom door and stuffed her keys back into her pocket as she moved to walk down the hallway. She stopped as she ran into someone, holding her arms out to potentially catch anything the other person might be dropping. Looking up she felt her cheeks instantly warm up; Paige stood in front of her with an amused expression as she also had reached her hands out to keep the woman from falling on her rear.

“You know, typically, if you walk with your head up you can see where you’re going,” Paige joked with a smile. “Unless, of course, your shoes are just that interesting.”

Emily blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah, I kind of got that when you plowed into me.” Paige retorted. 

Emily lowered her gaze as Paige smiled softly. She had been slightly upset to return to her apartment to find the place empty; specifically, the bed. Paige had laid in the bed for nearly a half hour trying to decide if she should go on her morning run the day before. She had thought that if she just ran to the Brew there would have been plenty of time to get back and present Emily with a coffee before the woman needed to leave. Lex would be waiting at home, after all. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday, in case you might have thought that I had any regrets.” Paige started. 

Emily held a hand up, effectively shushing the officer as she looked around the hallway. “Oh,” Paige looked around them too. “Have you not told anyone?”

“Are you kidding?” Emily chuckled softly. “No, I was pushed out when I was sixteen. I just don’t think that a school hallway is a place I should be discussing my sex life.” 

Paige grinned, looking up at the clock on the wall. “Well it’s lunch time, do you wanna grab something at the Grille?”

Emily looked at the woman in front of her. Paige had stuffed her hands into the pockets of her police uniform and stood with her shoulders slightly hunched over as if she was attempting to shield herself from a rejection. She found herself smiling at the adorable nature that Paige exhibited. Two nights ago she had taken control with just the flick of a wrist. She’d been both demanding and gentle as she’d taken Emily toward her bed. 

Goosebumps erupted on Emily’s arms as she thought about that night before she instinctively pulled at the collar of her buttondown blouse. Paige noticed the action and looked at her with eyes filled with concern. “Are you okay?”

Emily looked over Paige’s shoulder and then turned to make sure no one was coming up behind them. She pulled her collar away from her neck to display the two still-dark marks residing just above her collarbone. 

“Oh,” Paige chuckled softly. “I guess I win; I have one too.” She grinned, leaning forward slightly. “Unfortunately, I can’t just show you where it is. Not here, at least."

Emily looked confused for a moment before noticing Paige’s hand resting around the area near her wound, her cheeks growing warm. “Yours is easier to hide. I work with teenagers; do you know how much teasing I’d get?”

Paige smiled softly, bravely reaching her hand the few inches from her own abdominals toward Emily’s waist. “Do you need protection from a bunch of kids?”

Emily’s blush deepened as she swatted Paige’s hand away. “Stop,” She whispered. “Did you come here for something?”

“Yeah,” Paige nodded, still smiling softly. “I wanted to take you to lunch.”

 

Nearly two weeks had passed since the lunch date. Emily had assigned a three page report on various epidemics throughout America's history. Lex had chosen Cholera and an epidemic that had span the globe. She'd spent most of that time pouring over books in the school library, the Brew and even a few books that Spencer had brought from the college library. Her grades had mirrored her attitude; she'd started asking for less help with assignments and was volunteering at a Youth Center. Paige had continued to exchange texts with Emily though the two hadn’t shared much face-to-face interaction due to conflicting schedules. 

“Come on, Paige.” Lex complained on Wednesday afternoon as they ordered coffee at the Brew. “You don’t work the night shift for the next two weeks.”

She’d been urging the older woman to ask Emily out properly for the last five minutes. After hearing both women talk about the date she’d set them up on Lex had hoped that one of them would ask the other; as of yet, that hadn’t happened.

“You can’t tell me that you aren’t interested,” Lex continued. “Em had to wear collared shirts for a whole week after your date.”

Paige took a seat at a small table. “I thought you wanted me to proof your report? Isn’t it due on Friday?”

Lex dropped her bag at her feet as she sat down across from the off-duty officer. “It’s done. Four pages, twelve citations complete with a bibliography.” She boasted proudly, lifting her caramel mocha to her lips. “I really think you should ask Em out this weekend.”

“Do you have some party planned or something?” Paige chuckled. “You’re not hanging out with those girls again, are you?”

Lex scrunched up her nose, “Emily made a new pop quiz and they all failed. I’m not even able to walk by them without some comment about it being my fault they’re on academic probation.” 

Paige continued to laugh. The trio of girls reminded her so much of the group she’d tried to hang out with in high school. She’d heard that one had married an eighty-five year old man in hopes of inheriting his money; only he didn’t have anything of value after being nailed by the IRS. 

“Why are you pushing me to go out with Emily again?”

Lex looked struck by the question. “Do you not like her?”

“I didn’t say that,” Paige clarified. “I’m merely curious.”

Lex shrugged as she sat back in the chair. She seemed to find her coffee cup incredibly interesting as she spoke softly. “I don’t really know what her social life was like before I came to live with her. She spent five months dealing with my stupid, pain-in-the-ass self. I just don’t want her to give up her life in order to keep me out of another bad foster home.” She paused as she looked toward the counter. “Outside of having dinner with Aria and Ezra on Friday nights or going out for drinks on occasion, I’ve never seen her even talk to anyone- let alone go on a date.”

“Uh huh, so you want me to ask Emily out so she doesn’t become some crazy spinster lady after you’ve grown up and left?”

“No,” Lex cried before realizing that Paige was joking. “I like Emily, she’s the first person who actually cared; you, well you saw through my crap the first time I opened my mouth.” She leaned forward again, wrapping her hands around the warm cup. “I remember the look in my mother’s eyes the last time I saw her. I want to believe that I saw some regret that she chose her boyfriend over me but…”

Paige noticed an immediate shift in the girl’s demeanor as she spoke about the woman who had allowed her boyfriend to abuse and neglect the girl for eight years. She reached out and covered her hands as she saw her fighting back tears that clouded her eyes.

“She didn’t protect me, didn’t fight for me when her boyfriend was punishing me for some bullshit reason.” Lex gritted her teeth. “So why do I have trouble hating her?”

Paige chuckled bitterly. “Sometimes I wish I had trouble hating my parents. I mean, they gave us life, right? They’re suppose to love us, we’re suppose to love them. I think the difference is that you actually had your mother around. You have an idea of what she should have been, what she was when the boyfriend wasn’t around- that’s the mother you can’t hate.”

Lex slowly nodded. “She use to build pillow forts with me and make up silly songs. Once he had to spend the night in jail; we made popcorn and watched a movie. She even let me sleep with her.” Her eyes clouded over once more. “Those times were so few because he was always there.”

In an instant, Lex looked back up to Paige as if she hadn’t mentioned her mother at all. “I don’t want Emily to give up her life for me. She’s still young; I mean, she should date, fall in love, get married, have kids… I don’t want to consume her life.”

Paige was silent for a few minutes, simply watching the girl in front of her. In the two months that she’d known the teenager, she grown by leaps and bounds. She was thinking of someone other than herself. At the same time, she’d shared something about her past that Paige had a feeling Emily didn’t know. Without another thought she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

“Em?” Paige saw Lex’s eyes widen in anticipation. “I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday?” She paused, smiling at the teenager. “Would you like to go to dinner? Maybe a movie?”

 

The Apple Rose Grille had been packed that evening, leaving Paige thankful that she’d called ahead a reserved a table the day before. No one seemed to even notice that the school teacher and the new cop were on a date. Perhaps it was residual nervousness from her time in Atlantic City but she always had a feeling that people were watching her anytime she was out with a girl; which was directly responsible for not dating very often. 

Paige couldn’t even remember the name of the movie they’d seen. Some old black and white film that only two other couples had found dark corners of the theater to sit through. Emily, it seemed, had gotten bored after only a half-hour and pulled Paige into their own darkened corner for the remainder of the film.

 

Emily got out of the car, joining Paige at the front. The pair instantly enclosed their hands as Paige leaned Emily against the hot metal of the hood and kissed openly, passionately. Paige released her hold on one of Emily’s hands as she cupped the girl’s cheek before slipping her tongue inside the young teacher’s warm mouth. Emily felt the sting of the hot metal through her jeans; it was tolerable and only seemed to add to the increasing heat of the kiss. 

Paige pulled away unwillingly, still gazing at Emily’s soft swollen lips. “I should probably go before your neighbors get more of a show than they might want.”

Emily grinned, her cheeks flushed as she kept her hold on Paige’s waist. She kept her eyes on the woman’s lips and chin, nervous as to the idea forming in her head. She had a teenager in her house; right next to her own bedroom actually but she was also very attracted to the woman in front of her. 

“Do you really want to go?” Emily asked softly. She felt her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. Not even in high school, with Maya, did she ever invite a girl home with her. “You can come inside if you want.”

Paige’s eyes grew wide at the question. Seeing someone, or whatever her relationship with Emily was, that had responsibilities at home was something new. Granted, Lex was a teenager and was able to look after herself; somehow it felt strange even thinking about joining the girl inside where another person was at the same time. “What about Lex?”

Emily looked over Paige’s shoulder to the window that resided above the girl’s desk. The light was off along with the rest of the lights except the foyer light. “It’s midnight; she’s asleep.” Emily slid a hand up Paige’s arm and threaded her hand into the woman’s dark hair, tickling her fingertips along the nape of Paige’s neck. “Come upstairs with me.”

Emily held Paige’s eye as the brunette lifted her keys and pressed a single button. The lights on her car flashed twice as the horn beeped once, sufficiently locking the door. Emily laced her fingers through Paige’s as they moved away from the car. Following the teacher up the front porch step, Paige looked around the neighborhood. Aside from a single dark gray car that sat in at the curb two doors down, the street was silent. 

Allowing herself to be in that moment, Paige wrapped her arms around Emily from behind as she unlocked the front door. She chuckled softly as the woman rolled her neck in response to the feather-light kisses that she’d spread across the back of her shoulders. Emily turned, once more, inside Paige’s arms and claimed her lips in another kiss as they made their way over the threshold; Emily blindly pushed the door closed behind them.

After turning the deadbolt and another few moments of control as she’d pressed Paige against the front door, Emily broke the kiss and took Paige’s hand. As quietly as she could Emily led the other girl up the stairs and into her bedroom. The couple stopped inside the door, simply staring at each other for a moment. 

Click.

The door lock moving into place seemed to reverberate throughout the entire house. Paige was certain that the loud noise would have woken Lex in the next room. She strained her ears, certain that the girl would be coming to the locked bedroom door at any moment. 

“Paige.”

The room was dark, she could only make out the shadow of Emily standing a step or two in front of her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darker bedroom. She watched as Emily pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head, shaking her hair out as she dropped the garment to the floor before cupping her cheek and pulling her forward until their lips met once more. 

Paige felt Emily leading her further into the room, her fingers grazing the buttons running down the front of her chest. She found the woman’s gaze directed straight into her eyes as she began to slowly unbutton the shirt she’d worn. Emily only released half of the buttons on Paige’s shirt before pulling the fabric free of her jeans and lifted it over the woman’s head. Her grin mirrored the one on Paige’s face as she took Emily’s jaw in both of her hands, kissing her. 

The control that Emily had started out with was quickly displaced as Paige walked slowly, guiding the woman back until her knees hit the edge of her bed. She pushed herself further onto the bed as Paige moved with her; a sigh escaped her lips as her back hit the cool fabric of her bedspread. The young officer climbed up the woman’s body before clasping her lips to the slight dip at the top of Emily’s collarbone. 

“Paige,” Emily breathed out softly. “Careful.”

Remembering the marks she’d left on Emily after their first night together, Paige moved lower. She checked her emotions as she spread kisses around Emily’s throat and to the other side of her neck. Emily’s hands grasp her biceps tightly as her hands ran over the woman’s stomach below her. Emily took the initiative, scraping her nails up the officer’s shoulder and pulling the straps of her bra down slightly. It was all the invite Paige needed.

She raised up onto her knees, reaching around to her back as Emily sat up and ran her hands up the girl’s back while she kissed her chest. Emily came away with the bra as Paige reached for the clasp against Emily’s back. Finally free of the layers separating them, Paige leaned forward until Emily's back made contact with her bedspread once more.

"Em," Paige spoke gravelly as the woman's hands fondled her newly exposed flesh.

"Shh," Emily warned, claiming her lips once more. Her mind fluttered back to their evening inside Paige's apartment. Neither had cared about the neighbors as they vocalized their romantic tryst. 

With a twist of her hip, Emily moved them along on the bed until she'd pinned Paige below her. With a satisfied grin, Emily dove into the crook of Paige's neck. 

"Hey, I thought you said to be careful."

A devilish glint shone through Emily's chocolate eyes, "I told you to be careful. The way I see it, I owe you one well placed mark of embarrassment."

Without another word Emily returned to the crook of Paige’s neck as her hand lightly roamed down Paige’s body. 

A sigh escaped Paige's lips as her body instantly responded to Emily's touch. She caught Paige's eye as her finger slid across the top of the woman's jeans. "Em," She whispered huskily.

Her dark eyes lifted to meet the equally dark eyes of the brunette as she lowered herself, pressing her lips to an area just above Paige's belly button. Emily heard the sharp intake of a breath as her fingers made quick work of the button and zipper. She moved away from the bed once more to pull the officer's lean legs from the material as Paige quickly sat up and began to relieve Emily of the same obstruction. 

"You are absolutely breathtaking," Em said as she stepped out of her jeans, leaving them on the floor.

Paige felt herself being guided back onto her elbows. Emily straddled her waist before leaning forward to kiss the brunette again. "No," She gasped softly as she felt the contact between their legs and Emily deposited another light kiss. "It's all you, Em."

The two shared a lust filled grin in the darkness before connecting their lips again in an increasingly hungry kiss.

 

Lex woke earlier than normal that Saturday morning. Paige had convinced her to start running in the morning and they’d finally agreed to a later start than Paige’s normal. As she checked her phone her brow creased. It was already seven-thirty and there were no missed messages on her phone screen. Clutching the device in her hands, Lex got to her feet as the smell of coffee wafted up the stairs. 

As she walked into the hall leading to the kitchen Lex could see Emily moving about. She could smell, and hear, bacon cooking. Emily looked different; the shirt she wore was not one that Lex recognized from the woman’s closet. As Lex moved closer she noticed that the button-down shirt was the only thing Emily seemed to be wearing.

“I don’t know about you but after last night, I’m starving.” Emily said without turning or looking up. 

“What happened last night?” Lex almost burst out laughing as Emily turned in surprise. 

Emily started sputtering out unintelligible words, looking down at the shirt and clutched the top together more and moved behind the countertop. “Lex,” She finally was able to say as she looked over the girl’s shoulder. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Well I thought that Paige and I were going to start running today but I guess I got the wrong day. Can I get some coffee?” Lex asked. “Where’d you get that shirt by the way?”

Emily had been in the process of pulling down two coffee cups when she suddenly heard another voice coming from the hallway. She felt her cheek burn in embarrassment as Paige entered the room without noticing Lex sitting at the island. “There’s my shirt, you thief.”

Em blushed as she met Paige's eye before turning back to Lex. "Uh," Her heart was beating madly and it seemed that suddenly she was incapable of looking at Lex.

"I guess this explains why Paige didn't text me this morning." Lex commented, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Paige looked at the young girl and fought off the deep blush that would match Emily's; Lex had been pushing Paige for weeks to ask Emily out again. 

"Good morning to you, too." Paige joked. 

Lex smiled as she saw the two women look at each other; Emily still looked embarrassed and glanced at Paige repeatedly while the other girl held her gaze longer.

"I'm going to go get dressed, maybe see if Spencer wants to go running," Lex said as she climbed to her feet. "Before I go, Paige..."

The brunette glanced toward Emily for a moment before joining Lex's side and was pulled down slightly before Lex cupped her hand around Paige's ear and whispered something.

"Before you go, what?" Emily asked, watching curiously as the two girls looked at her with identical smiles. 

Emily watched as Paige came around the island; she was stuck in the brunette's hypnotic gaze. "Paige?" Before she could say another word, Paige cupped her cheek and pulled her into a lingering kiss. 

"Aww," Lex mocked with a smile before exiting the room. "Save me some coffee!"

Emily was left reeling from the kiss as Paige pulled away slowly, searching for something behind her eyes. "What was that for?"

Paige grinned, kissed the end of Emily's nose before sitting on a stool at the island. She lifted a shoulder as she gazed down the hallway. "Lex said she wanted you to be comfortable being who you are. She noticed that you act a little weird toward her when I'm around. She told me to kiss you," Paige smiled once more. "In front of her so that you wouldn't be so embarrassed about it anymore."

Emily looked down at the stove, moving to turn off the bacon. "It's not that I'm embarrassed." She admitted. "I just don't really know the boundaries."

"Well I'd say that if it doesn't bother her," Paige said to Emily's back. "It shouldn't bother you. I mean if she was uncomfortable with it, she wouldn't have been trying to play match maker."

 

Two hours later, Emily and Lex pulled into the driveway. Paige had to go into work after their brief breakfast. Lex had fought hard at watching Paige give Emily a goodbye kiss; she’d only peeked once or twice from the kitchen island as they said their goodbyes at the door. She wasn’t quite sure why Emily was uncomfortable with PDA or being close to Paige. Lex could tell that they liked each other.

“Alright,” Em said as she climbed out of the car. “Unload, let’s go.” Lex groaned as she thought of the trunk full of groceries. “Come on, I didn’t pick out all the junk food. I think I gained weight just watching you put it in the cart.”

Emily unlocked the backdoor before walking through the house. She’d seen a package on the front step as she’d pulled up the driveway. It hadn’t been there when they’d left and she instantly thought that something might be wrong with her mother; perhaps she wasn’t able to hang on to Wayne’s medals and awards after all and was shipping them back to Emily for safe keeping. Pulling the mail from the box, along with the manilla envelope, Em retreated back inside as Lex made the first trip inside with cold groceries.

EMILY FIELDS

That was all that was written on the front; no address and no postage. Whoever had left the envelope hadn’t mailed it.

She turned the envelope over and unwound the thin, red string before opening the flap and reaching inside to pull out two pieces of paper. One was a printed-out photo of her and Paige leaning against the front of her car, kissing. She felt her blood run cold as she read over the second page. It was all block lettering as if someone had taken their time writing it so as to not leave any discernible handwriting.

KEEP AWAY FROM HER OR ELSE…

Emily turned the paper over but found nothing else. She continued to stare at the message; someone was warning her. At that moment she realized that she’d never really asked about any past relationships or whether she already had a girlfriend.

“What’s that?” Lex asked as she returned with another load of groceries. 

Emily nearly jumped out of her shoes as she quickly put the papers back into the envelope and stuffed them under her arm. “Listen, will you put this away while I go call my mom. Uh, I’ll make lunch about eleven-thirty.”

She quickly retreated upstairs and texted Paige. They needed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of what was prewritten. They may be a wait for the next chapter. Please bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily didn’t even have the patience to wait for the elevator as she went directly to the stairwell. She’d tucked the manilla envelope into her purse, ordered a pizza for Lex and left the house. Pounding on the door, Emily refrained from shouting through the door. The door opened and she pushed her way inside without invitation. 

“What is this?” Emily screeched as she dropped the envelope on the table and began to pace around her small living room. 

Paige followed the girl into the apartment, picking up the envelope and pulled the two papers out. She smiled at the photo briefly before reading the accompanying message. Her brows knitted together as she read the message over and over. Her cop training came in handy as she recalled the unknown car that had been outside one of Emily’s neighbors house. “Do you know anyone in a dark sedan?”

“Is that all you have to say?” Emily cried. “Someone left that on my doorstep while I was out. Are you seeing someone?”

“What, no.” She dropped the papers back onto the table as she walked to meet Emily’s pacing form. “Em, I’m not seeing anyone. I mean, I don’t even know what we are.”

Emily pushed Paige’s arms away as she moved to the other side of the table, picking up the papers once more. “You don’t just send a random person a threatening message with a picture of her kissing someone unless you’re cheating.”

“I’m not cheating,” Paige defended once more. “I’ve had one girlfriend and she split the first time someone called her that.”

“Why?”

Paige shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I wasn’t very popular around campus. I didn’t put up with stupid, childish shit. College parties, frats, drinking- I wasn’t into it.”

Emily continued to look at her with a blank expression. Paige continued, “I suppose she thought that if she fucked me, I’d loosen up. When one of her friends invited us to some party and I declined, she decided that I was boring and needed to get a life.”

“Then who sent this to me?” Emily asked again, throwing the envelope toward the girl. 

“Em, I honestly don’t know. You’ve got to believe me.”

Emily looked down at the message again. She was at a loss of what to do. After the night before and Lex having been so encouraging that morning, she wanted to believe Paige more than anything. Her gaze fell to the photo; she had been so happy in that moment. Paige had a hand resting on her hip while the other was planted on the hot car next to her causing Emily to lean back slightly as her hands were mid-lift to frame Paige’s jaw.

She sniffed quietly. Her history with crazy exes was scary and she still hadn’t been able to even touch her dad’s old gun cabinet in the attic. Slowly she shook her head, raising her arms up to cross over her chest as if it might keep her heart from shattering. “What are we?” Paige went to speak before Emily quickly continued. “We had a few really incredible dates, great sex but… we aren’t anything.”

It almost felt like Emily had reached into her rib cage and literally squeezed her heart as hard as she was able. The pit of her stomach seemed to have dropped to the floor as she silently looked at the woman in front of her. She had a tear in her eyes but fought to control her emotions. It wasn’t until she noticed that the girl had turned and was walking toward the door that she finally found her voice again. “Em.”

The name fell on deaf ears as the door shut with a loud thud. In an instant the pressure inside her chest released and her stomach churned as if she was about to be sick. Her legs gave out as she sank into one of the two bistro chairs. She picked up the two papers; the photo made her throat burn as she fought the urge to get sick once more. Getting to her feet, she opened a drawer at her desk and threw the papers onto a stack of pencils, pens and paperclips. She slammed the drawer shut before grabbing her phone and keys. It was noon but she needed to run; she needed to run until she understood what had just happened.

* * *

Smiling from the comfort of the vehicle she watched as Emily exited the building in front of her with tears gliding down her tanned skin. She opened the box next to her on the passenger seat and pulled out a donut. Emily had climbed back into her car and sat gripping the steering wheel. This was almost too easy, which actually took some of the enjoyment out of it. Paige deserved all the pain she could create. She smiled as she watched the teacher collect herself before starting the car and pulling away.

For a moment she contemplated following the woman but thought better of it. Surely she could follow Paige, once she also emerged, and would be able to get more footage that would cause another kink in the relationship. As if on cue, Paige came out the building. She paused as she stuck her phone into the pocket of her shorts, looked both ways down the road before turning away from her view and started running at a great speed. 

The scene made her burst into laughter as she turned the key in the ignition. Paige could run until she was blue in the face but she wasn’t finished; the beginnings of a broken heart weren’t enough. She deserved more. Much, much more.

* * *

Lex made it to her seat just as the bell rang. Her morning runs with Paige had woken a passion deep inside her that she hadn’t been aware of. She’d spent her study hall period out on the track that surrounded the football field. By the time she’d pulled a bottle of water from her bag and went to go inside for a quick shower, Coach Fulton had approached her. She’d seen her running and invited her to come out for the Cross Country team for the following year. 

“Alright, alright.” Emily said to gain the students attention. “Open up to chapter nineteen-”

“Um,” Lex raised her hand as she spoke. “We did that last week.”

Emily looked around to the roomful of students who nodded their heads slightly. “Oh, okay. Turn to chapter twenty then. I want you to use the first part of class to read over the chapter.” She got to her feet, picked up a stack of papers and began to move across the front of the class. “Friday, we’ll be dissecting rats as part of your lab grade.” She handed a handful of papers to the front student in each row. “Lex, yours has already been signed in case you thought about coming up with some excuse as to why you can’t participate.”

Several of the students chuckled softly, looking in her directions. She wanted to sink into her desk. “Thank you, Miss Fields.”

Lex watched as several students opened their books and started reading as the permission forms were unceremoniously stuffed into the front of their textbooks. Emily looked as if she was also reading over the chapter. She had noticed a change when Emily had returned from her outing over a week ago. Emily, of course, had tried to play it off but her eyes were still red from crying. Over dinner she had tried to talk but Emily had done nothing more than push her food around her plate and drink large gulps of wine. Her quiet demeanor had continued all through the previous week.

Class was over without another word from Emily. She had seemed surprised when the bell rang, looking around at the students as they made their way out of the room. Lex was the only one left as she closed the book and erased the blackboard.

“What’s going on?”

Emily turned, finally noticing Lex at her seat with her book still open; she’d never made it off the first page of the chapter. Emily ignored the question and forced a small smile onto her face. “I guess you have homework tonight.”

Lex got to her feet, leaving her belongings where they sat, and walked toward the front of the class. She sat on the edge of Emily’s desk and raised a single eyebrow as if to tell the woman she had no intention of leaving until she spilled her guts. 

“It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“You haven’t been yourself since we went shopping last weekend,” She pointed out “It does worry me.” Emily remained silent as she packed away the papers she’d assigned to her classes. “I thought we told each other stuff, Emily.”

“We do.” She commented.

“Yeah? So then what happened?” Lex crossed her ankles and held onto the edge of the desk. “I thought I was gonna be blinded by your smile Saturday morning, then Paige left and... “ She shrugged. “Something happened.”

Emily fell into her seat, sighing loudly. “I took care of it, it’s nothing.” Lex eyed her harder. “The envelope I found on the doorstep- someone was warning me to stay away from Paige.”

“What?” Lex said jumping down from the desk. “What did it say? Who was it?”

Emily shrugged, feeling her throat thickening again. “Jealous ex, current girlfriend- it doesn’t really matter. Whatever it is that was going on between us, it’s over.”

“What?” Lex cried.

“Don’t worry, I’m not forbidding you from spending time with her. I know she’s been really good for you.”

Lex looked as if her own heart had been broken and not Emily’s. “Coach Fulton invited me to join Cross Country next year.”

“That’s great,” Emily smiled. “Being part of an athletic team looks really good to colleges. I went to school on a swimming scholarship.”

“It wouldn’t have happened if it hadn’t been for Paige.” Lex mumbled. “She drug me out with her on her runs. Said it was good therapy.”

“Therapy?” Emily asked. “Why would she need therapy?”

Lex sat down again. The school was growing silent as students left for the day while others went on to their after school activities. “She said that somehow it made her not think about her non-existent parents.” Emily was still confused. Paige had told her that she’d reminded Lex how good she had it with Emily but hadn’t elaborated the cryptic explanation. “Her parents were never around. She practically raised herself from the age of eleven; said she wouldn’t even be able to pick her folks out in a line-up.”

Emily nodded lightly. “That’s your common ground, huh? A screwed up family life.” She got to her feet and urged the teenager to pack away her belongings. “Listen, I know that you just want me to be happy but you have to know something. I am happy; I’m happy to have you looking out for me. I think that we just need to worry about us for now. Okay?”

* * *

Another week past and Lex hadn't heard a word from Paige, thanks largely in part to her and and Toby working the ten-to-ten beat. She'd tried texting Paige multiple times during the two-and-a-half weeks since finding Emily clothed in Paige's button-down. It hadn't mattered what time of the day she'd text, Paige would reply saying she was going to bed, going to work, or finding a meal and would reply later.

Lex had excused herself from dinner early on Wednesday; grabbing her earbuds and cell phone, she'd paused briefly to tell Emily she was going for a run. Fifteen minutes later, she stood at Paige's door waiting for it to open. The prolonged silence had finally reached its peak as the young girl beat on the door with her fists.

“Come on, Paige. Don't force me to make a scene for your neighbors!”

A moment later the door opened a crack. Lex could see that Paige was attempting to make it appear that she'd been woken up, to which the teenager crossed her arms over her chest. “Stop pushing me away. Please?”

The brunette sighed, closing her eyes briefly as a war erupted behind her lids. Her hand fell away from the door as she stepped back, allowing the blonde inside. 

Lex took a look around the familiar apartment. Her bed was littered in case files, the couch held a balled up fleece blanket, the alcove to the balcony looked as if Paige had dumped her entire dresser on the floor, and the kitchen counter space was entirely covered in beer cans.

“I see you're doing about as well as Emily after the breakup.” Lex quipped. 

“We didn't break up,” Paige said, returning to the couch. “We weren't together.”

Lex stood in front of the television set directly across from her friend. “Is that the lie you tell yourself? Cause from what I saw-”

“Just leave it, Lex. Emily made her choice.”

Lex watched as Paige drew her feet up underneath her and pulled the blanket over her bare feet. She used the silence to study the woman in front of her; there was faint bluish-purple bags under her eyes from not sleeping enough, her hair looked as if she hadn't washed it properly in at least two days, and Lex could see that she'd lost weight.

“You look like shit.” Paige huffed softly. “Seriously. When was the last time you looked at yourself?”

Paige lifted her gaze to meet young blue-green eyes. Despite the furrowed brows, she instantly saw the worry displayed on the girl’s features; worry she could tell that Lex was desperately trying to hide. “Lex-”

“Em can't focus either, you know.” She paused briefly to gauge the officer’s reaction. “She's tried to teach the same lesson two weeks in a row, I had to help her grade last week's test papers on Saturday, and she hasn't been sleeping well either.” Once more, she paused. “Em doesn't know it but I can hear her tossing and turning all night.”

Paige shrugged, trying to act as if the information didn't bother her. “And I care why?”

“You do care!” Lex shouted, balling her fists together. “I hope you never go undercover because you can't lie for shit.”

The older girl held the teenager’s eye; it was as if both was challenging the other to look away, to accept the other’s statements as truth. In the end it was Paige who broke eye contact. 

“I know the act, Paige, remember?” Lex’s tone softened as she stepped around the dining table in order to sit on the couch. “Pushing people away in order to protect yourself. I did it for years and if it hadn't been for you-” She paused, feeling her throat tighten. “I don't care how much she denies it, Emily _would_ have given up too.” 

“I don't think so,” Paige shook her head, leaning forward to grab her coffee. “I see how she looks at you.”

“And I've seen how she looks at you. It's like… I don't know, like a kid seeing their first rainbow.”

“I'm a rainbow?” Paige scoffed.

“Yeah. You know, when kids see the colors in the sky and they're mesmerized and can't seem to look away for fear of it not being real. The beauty of it.”

Paige paused, thinking of the girl’s description. The whole notion sounded so romantic; she'd never thought of it in that way.

“What happened? Between you and Emily?”

The officer shook her head slightly, direction her focus back on the young girl next to her. “I'm, well, I don't really know. Someone left a note warning her to stay away from me; I guess she assumed I was cheating.”

“Were you?”

“No!” Paige said defensively. “I have a hard enough time trusting one person with my heart, let alone two.”

“Do you trust me?”

Paige blinked, taken aback by the question. She couldn't deny the bond they'd created in the three months she'd lived in Rosewood. “I do but this is a different kind of trust.”

* * *

“Wait, you're telling me that Ali Junior is gone?”

Emily groaned as she turned to look at the computer screen. She had thought, for a moment, of leaving the young girl's chores for her return; after thinking of the extracurricular she'd be joining in her sophomore year, she'd decided to let the teenager forego her duties for the night and began cleaning the kitchen.

“Hanna, I really wish you wouldn't call her Ali Junior.”

“Oh, come on. Alright, maybe she wasn't as bad as Ali but she was definitely on her way.” Hanna stated as she began to inspect her fingernails.

Alison DiLaurentis had been the leader of their group from the summer before ninth grade all the way until she disappeared the week before sophomore year. One rumor had Mrs. D killing her daughter because she was more beautiful than her mother while another had her brother murdering her in a drunken rage. Every rumor running through town had Alison being murdered in her own home; giving the large, deserted home the ‘haunted’ title.

“Lex has never manipulated or tormented her own friends like Ali did.” Emily said as she rinsed off the last dish and put it into the lower rack of the dishwasher. “For goodness sakes, she called you Hefty Hanna to your face.”

“Yea, I remember.” Hanna spoke, raising her hand to cease Emily's trip down memory lane. “Anyway, from what you said, Lex doesn't even have any friends.”

“She does now; I'm pretty sure she's over at Paige's right now.” Emily paused for a split second. “Plus, she's been running with the caption of the track team during her free period.”

Emily closed the door of the dishwasher and turned to see Hanna glaring at her. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You hesitated after you mentioned Paige.” Hanna smirked, laying her chin in her hands. “Who's Paige?”

“She's Toby’s new partner; she's the one that got through to Lex.” Emily shrugged nonchalantly; however, Hanna was still staring at her through the webcam. The young teacher sighed, “And she's sort of my ex.”

Hanna perked up at the new information; it almost made the brunette laugh, thinking that Spencer nor Toby wouldn’t have already informed her of the young officer. “Tell me everything.”

“There’s nothing really to tell.” Emily shrugged again. “We weren’t actually dating. We went out a few times but…”

“Was she hot?” Hanna grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Yes but she was more than that.” The brunette blushed which only caused Hanna to move closer to her computer screen. “She’s been through so much; abandoned by her parents, resistance to her sexuality -her old partner didn’t even come to her aid when she was shot last year. I mean, it’s a wonder that she has the strength to trust anyone.”

“You really like her,” Hanna smiled.

Emily inhaled deeply, grabbing a glass and pouring herself some wine. “It doesn’t matter; she told me that she wasn’t seeing anyone but I got a threatening message to stay away from her. Who would do that besides a jealous girlfriend?”

“You said she had resistance about being gay?”

“Yea, she said her partner was completely bigoted, didn’t even try to hide the fact.”

Hanna leaned back in her chair again and looked off to her left. “Maybe she’s telling the truth about being single. I can ask Caleb to-”

“No, no, no.” Emily shook her head. “You are not going to have Caleb use his hacking abilities to look up Paige’s life. Clear?”

It was Hanna’s turn to sigh. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Emily said, not even believing herself. “I have my students, I’ve got Lex. I-I called her case worker today.”

“Why? Didn’t you say that she’s a totally different kid?”

Emily smiled softly, preparing her for the outburst she knew would come. “I’m going to petition the court to adopt Lex.”

Hanna’s mouth dropped open. Emily hadn’t told anyone of her desire yet, not even Lex. She was hoping to keep it to herself until after speaking to the young girl but she needed something to get her mind of Paige and how hurt she was. The idea of adopting Lex had brought warmth and light back into her heart. “Do you think I’m crazy?”

“Do I think- Honey, you were crazy when you took in a fourteen year old girl who had such a traumatic upbringing that she lashed out at anyone who came within two feet of her. You are the furthest thing from crazy, Em. You, you have such an amazing heart.”

* * *

Ten minutes later Hanna closed her laptop. Rising to her feet, she took her water glass to the sink before retiring to her bedroom for the night. Caleb looked up at her from his place under the duvet, closing his own laptop and putting it on his bedside table. 

“How’s Em?” He asked, kissing her cheek as she climbed in next to him. 

“She’s-” Hanna had no idea how to convey all the information she’d received from her best friend over the course of their twenty-five minute Skype chat. “Would you do me a favor, babe?”


End file.
